Rock
by Marquesa de Sade
Summary: Envy es el líder de una banda de rock. Una noche, luego del recital, cansado de todo, sale a tomar aire a la calle y se encuentra con una inesperada sorpresa. EnvyxEd, dedicado a mi neesan pewflexxx. ¡Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

Los aplausos resonaron al unísono como un estruendo avasallador entre las ocho paredes oscuras que conformaban el pequeño antro. Una masa de personas, aullidos, gritos, silbidos, sudor, cabellos alborotados y coloridos, saltos y cerveza arrojada por los aires conformaba, al igual que todas las noches del penúltimo día de la semana, el saludo final que su público le dedicaba apenas terminada su última canción. De los altavoces se escuchó una despedida casi ininteligible, y unos pocos, desprevenidos, se dirigieron tambaleantes hacia las estrechas escaleras de hierro que los llevarían a la salida, aún exaltados por los efectos del alcohol y la música. El resto, probablemente fanáticos y asiduos seguidores, aguardaron con escasa paciencia lo que bien sabían que sucedería. No precisaron esperar demasiado antes que las luces se reencendieran, descubriendo con sus destellos multicolores una centena de jóvenes exaltados, deseosos por dar comienzo al ritual que infaltable seguía cada concierto. Se deshicieron de sus ropas de cuero tan rápido como se arrojaron unos sobre otros, ignorando todo género y edad, belleza o fealdad, pues lo único que sus sentidos discernían en ese momento era la necesidad de satisfacer su sed de lujuria provocada por los excesos de las drogas y el rock.

Envy observaba aquél espectáculo desde una esquina oscura y solitaria, con un cigarro y una botella de cerveza como únicos acompañantes. Sabía que si se exponía a la luz, no tardarían en echársele encima y violarlo entre cinco o seis y, aunque como líder de la banda no había sido otro sino él mismo el de la idea de instaurar semejante costumbre luego de sus recitales, ese día no sentía ni la menor gana de lanzarse a tal desenfreno. Buscó vagamente con la mirada y, tras unos minutos, logró hallar a Greed entre la multitud: se encontraba sentado al borde del escenario, sus ojos bailando de un lado a otro, intentando esconder patéticamente y sin éxito el hecho de que se estaba masturbando bajo el pantalón.

El muchacho bufó, molesto, a sabiendas de que si su pareja, si es que se podía llamar así, no sospechara que él lo estaba vigilando de lejos, se lanzaría a los brazos de la primer persona que le pasara por delante. Porque después de todo, así era Greed. Más allá de sus incansables esfuerzos por establecer una relación medianamente formal, era imposible ocultar que se moría de ganas por entregársele a cualquiera. Envy lo sabía porque él era exactamente igual, cosa que lo llevaba a preguntarse una y otra vez qué demonios se le había cruzado por la cabeza a la hora de comenzar su amorío.

Se abrió paso entre el enardecido público, esquivando y dando puñetazos a más de una nariz, hasta que logró alcanzar la salida. Respiró aliviado una vez en la calle desierta, la cual lo recibía con un viento helado que le caló los huesos, pero también con la promesa de alejarlo por unos instantes de aquel mundo bullicioso y desmedido. La falta de aullidos y ese movimiento constante de cuerpos le resultó tan sedante que terminó por echarse a los pies de un portón vecino, sin haberse percatado anteriormente que a pocos metros suyos se encontraba un joven sentado en el suelo. Permaneció un largo rato observándolo, embobado por el singular detalle de la luz amarillenta de los faroles centelleando en algunos de sus mechones rubios. Parecía estar también algo ausente, su mirada fija en quién sabe qué cosa. Entonces, emitiendo una especie de quejido, giró su cuerpo en dirección a Envy, revelando un rostro cargado de agotamiento que éste, más allá de considerarlo extremadamente bello, creyó descubrir en él algo tan atroz que lo hizo acercársele de un salto y tomarlo de las mejillas para inspeccionarlo, sin que el supuesto extraño, a causa de su estado de embriaguez, se alterase en absoluto. Ojos dorados, cabellos finos y blondos, y esas facciones tan únicas e inconfundibles. Tragó saliva, apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras que con tanto esfuerzo salieron de su garganta: —Tú... ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó quedamente, sin obtener respuesta. Lo zamarreó, indagando una y otra vez acerca de su presencia, hasta que un destello de razón le hizo concluir que encontrándose tan borracho como estaba, ni él debía saberlo. Pero ya casi no le cabía ninguna duda, pues el rostro de su medio hermano había permanecido en su memoria como una fotografía clara e inalterable por el paso del tiempo. Se habían conocido varios años atrás, cuando éste apenas acababa de cumplir los once años, durante la última y desagradable ocasión en la que había visitado al maldito de su padre.

—Edward...—musitó su nombre con tanto asco que el muchacho finalmente pareció tener una leve reacción, sufriendo una especie de estremecimiento.

Lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su chaqueta, arrastrándolo hasta un callejón sombrío, balbuceando que qué carajo estaba haciendo allí, y quién mierda se creía para estar siguiéndolo. Nadie transitaba por allí en el momento en que comenzó a desgarrarle las vestimentas con una pequeña navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo, con el único deseo de apuñalarlo y abandonar su cadáver desnudo allí mismo. En pocos minutos, ya había hecho trizas su chaqueta ajustada y su pantalón de vinilo negro, sin prestar el más mínimo cuidado en evitar cortarlo. El joven se defendía inútilmente de las continuas tajaduras, dando manotazos en el aire mientras Envy se ocupaba de arrancarle lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Podría haber reído hasta quedarse sin aire frente a la divertida situación que le mostraba su visión borrosa, pero en lugar de ello, su ira aumentaba más y más tras cada instante. Presa de la cólera más profunda, lo tomó de los cabellos ya algo ensangrentados, y lo arrojó boca abajo sobre el pavimento, bajándose la cremallera y preparándose para humillarlo de la mejor forma que conocía.

—Déjame... déjame...—logró pronunciar finalmente el agredido al sentir dos dedos introduciéndose violentamente en su ano.

Envy hizo caso omiso a su pedido, retirando sus dedos tan sólo para volverlo a colocar boca arriba y penetrarlo con su miembro, empujando con firmeza frente a la resistencia que le oponía su cuerpo. Entonces, las fuerzas del muchacho cedieron casi por completo, al tiempo que éste profirió un alarido tan estremecedor que Envy tuvo que sofocarlo con la palma de su mano para evitar que lo oyeran. Y así, con una mano sujetando sus muñecas y otra sobre su boca, lo embistió duramente una y otra vez, con la esperanza de matarlo de dolor, y con su sangre escurriéndose entre sus piernas como el mejor regalo que podría otorgarle la noche.

—¡Quisiera que fueras él! ¡Quisiera que fueras él!—vociferaba, inmerso en la más cruenta de las locuras, mordisqueándole y marcando su carne sin saber de qué otra manera aumentar su sufrimiento.

Despertó varias horas después, cuando la claridad del día ya se asomaba por las cimas de los edificios más bajos, probablemente habiéndose desmayado tras el orgasmo. Su joven víctima yacía de espaldas a su lado, quizás muerto, quizás no, y luego de que en su mente aparecieran imágenes de lo poco que recordaba acerca de la noche anterior, escapó de allí sin animarse a confirmar si aquél realmente se trataba de quien él había creído.


	2. Chapter 2

No tenía pensado continuarlo, pero como mi neesan Pewflexxx y mis dos reviews me lo pidieron, les dejo la continuación...

* * *

Envy oprimió el botón _stop_ de su equipo de música, deteniendo de súbito la canción _God Save the Queen_ de los Sex Pistols que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando a máximo volumen. Observó sin expresar mueca alguna a Greed pateando la puerta de su pequeño departamento, y cómo éste se le acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó, furioso.—¡¿Qué no oyes el maldito teléfono¡Hace casi una hora que te estoy llamando!

—No. La música estaba demasiado fuerte y no lo oí—respondió con tanta calma y frialdad que a Greed le entraron unas tremendas ganas de molerlo a palos. Se decidió, en cambio, por encenderse un cigarro y comenzar a caminar el círculos por la habitación, esquivando con dificultad la ropa y basura que se hallaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

—Otra vez faltaste al ensayo, y sabes que no podemos tocar sin ti. ¡Hace un mes que venimos suspendiendo los recitales por culpa tuya¿Es que ya no te importa la banda¿Me quieres decir qué carajo te está pasando?

Elevando los hombros y frunciendo los labios, Envy hizo un gesto como queriendo decir _"ups, lo olvidé"_, cosa que sabía sin duda que aumentaría la furia de su supuesto amante. Greed se le acercó de pronto y tomó un mechón de su verdosa cabellera sin llegar a tironear de él. —¿Sabes? Me están dando muchas ganas de golpearte ese lindo rostro que tienes, así que mejor dime lo que te ocurre antes de que cometa alguna locura. ¿Qué dices?

El peliverde resopló, desviando la mirada hacia uno de los posters de Los Ramones que colgaban de la pared, y pensó que ya era hora de decírselo a alguien. No porque le importara demasiado que Greed intentara golpearlo, ni que le interesara compartirlo con él, sino porque de cierta forma, el guardárselo para sí mismo le estaba haciendo daño, y si todo continuaba de esa manera quizá terminaría por enloquecer. No sólo había faltado a los ensayos de la banda, sino que tampoco había salido a la calle, ni siquiera para comprarse un paquete de cigarrillos.

—¿Y bien?—le preguntó el otro, ya impaciente.

—Creo que maté a alguien—respondió sin rodeos.

Greed estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se detuvo al notar que la seriedad con la que Envy había dicho aquello no había cambiado. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente quiso saber: —¿A quién?

—A mi medio hermano... O eso creo...

—¡¿Eso crees?!

—Es que estaba drogado, y no recuerdo mucho acerca de lo que sucedió. Bueno, estoy casi seguro que era él, pero no completamente.

—Entonces—continuó Greed tras meditar un momento—sigo sin entender cuál es tu problema. ¿No era algo que querías hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo?

Envy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible. El muchacho tenía razón. Desde que su padre lo abandonara, dejando a su madre y a él por una familia "formal" que hasta ese entonces había logrado mantener en secreto, había jurado deshacerse de él y de todos los que llevaran su sangre de la forma más dolorosa que fuese posible imaginar. Su madre, que era más o menos la única cosa que respetaba sobre la Tierra, le había hecho prometer que no los molestaría, ni a su padre ni a su feliz familia. Sin embargo, al morir ésta, apenas dos años atrás, juró que en caso de encontrárselo se vengaría por haberlos hecho tan miserables. Claro que había disfrutado como el demonio el haber provocado semejante sufrimiento al maldito de Edward, y repetiría aquella noche hasta hacerlo morir cien veces. No era la probabilidad de haber cometido asesinato lo que lo preocupaba en realidad.

—Bueno... digamos que no me ocupé de "limpiar la escena del crimen". Y créeme que dejé suficientes pruebas allí para que averigüen fácilmente quién fue el criminal.

—¿Les dejaste tu tarjeta de presentación?—se burló Greed.

—¡Maldición¡Esto no es una puta broma!—exclamó, incorporándose de un salto.—¡Podría ir a la cárcel por eso¿Comprendes¡La cárcel!

—Sí, sí, comprendo. Pero pensándolo detenidamente, no ha salido ninguna noticia acerca de un joven asesinado ni de que estén buscando ningún asesino. Y créeme que la gente es morbosa y ese tipo de noticias es el favorito de la prensa.

Envy volvió a recostarse sobre el montón de sábanas revueltas que era su cama, apoyando el peso de su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, pensativo. —Lo sé... He estado viendo la televisión y no hay nada de ello. ¿Pero qué tal si por orgullo de su familia o algo así decidieron ahuyentar a la prensa? Quizá ni siquiera avisaron a la policía y contrataron a un detective privado. Sabes que el bastardo tiene suficiente dinero para darse esos lujos, y que es un investigador de renombre.

—¿Orgullo¿Pero qué demonios le hiciste¿Le rompiste el culo y lo dejaste desangrándose en medio de la calle?

La risita involuntaria que Envy profirió le sirvió para comprobar que su teoría era cierta. Greed bufó, fastidiado, declarando que sólo lo perdonaba porque sabía que aquella venganza era demasiado importante para él.

—¿Y ahora qué haré?—cuestionó el peliverde con aflicción.—Perseguido o no, esta incertidumbre me está matando. ¡Ni siquiera me animo a atender el teléfono¡Hace semanas que no cruzo la puerta!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... —le susurró Greed mientras se acomodaba a su lado y comenzaba a besar su frente y sus mejillas.—Tengo una idea: nos encargaremos de averiguar adónde vive tu padre ahora, y de esa forma sabremos si el joven en cuestión vive o no. Luego veremos qué hacer al respecto. Es un buen comienzo¿no te parece?

—Supongo...—logró decir Envy antes de que su amante le introdujera la lengua en la boca, deslizando lentamente sus caricias hacia su entrepierna.—Mh... Ahora no, Greed. No me siento bien, déjame solo.

A regañadientes, Greed se quitó de encima suyo y se puso de pie, intentando disipar la calentura que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. —Tsk... Soy un idiota. Encima que me presto a ayudarte luego de que me metieras los cuernos con tu hermanastro, me rechazas—se quejó burlonamente, provocando en Envy fuertes risotadas. Se despidieron emitiendo un saludo con la mano, acordando que al día siguiente comenzarían con su investigación.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallar al padre de Envy se tornó una tarea más difícil de lo esperado. Habían buscado en las guías telefónicas e interrogado a viejos conocidos, y buscado en los centros de investigación y en las universidades donde solía trabajar. Nada. Simplemente, parecía que se lo había llevado el viento.

—Quizá estabas en lo cierto y sintió tanta vergüenza por lo que le hiciste a su hijo que huyeron del país—imaginó Greed, recibiendo un puntapié como respuesta por su idea tan ingenua.

En cuanto a Envy, a cambio de la ayuda recibida tuvo que regresar a los ensayos y, una semana más tarde, el grupo Pewflexxx se presentaba nuevamente a tocar en el antro de costumbre.

Los fanáticos colmaron el sitio de fuertes aplausos y alocados gritos, complacidos por su tan esperado regreso. Saltaron y rugieron y bebieron como nunca en el momento en que la banda ejecutó su más reciente y aclamado éxito: _Pozole Picante._ Fue durante aquella canción que Envy, aún concentrado en chillar las estrofas del estribillo, vio algo entre el público o, mejor dicho, a _alguien,_ que casi lo hace quedar sin voz. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y comenzar a latir a un ritmo aceleradísimo. Allí, entre el bullicio de la multitud, cercano a la puerta, dos profundos ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente. No supo cómo, pero pocos instantes luego había arrojado el micrófono al suelo y se encontraba detrás del escenario, mascullando incoherencias y rogándole a Greed, quien lo sostenía fuertemente de los brazos, que lo dejase ir.

—¡Mierda! ¡Edward está allí abajo! ¡Esta allí, carajo!—exclamaba una y otra vez, entre otras cosas.

—No sé quién será Edward, pero si bajas, dudo que puedas llegar muy lejos sin que te despedacen antes—dijo Lust, la tecladista del grupo, mientras se limaba las uñas. Y probablemente tuviese razón. Del otro lado, la gente, furiosa, exigía que la banda volviese a salir o que se les devolviera el dinero. —Será mejor que continuemos con el recital si sabemos lo que nos conviene.

—Eso díselo a él—refunfuñó Greed, señalando a Envy, que no se había calmado en absoluto.

Finalmente, después de un gran y paciente esfuerzo, lograron convencer al peliverde, asegurándole que si Edward se encontraba allí, y si no se había tratado de su imaginación, no iría a ninguna parte, y que luego lo ayudarían a encontrarlo. El telón volvió a abrirse y, tras recibir algunos abucheos y otorgar unas rápidas disculpas, informaron que el cantante no se encontraba del todo bien y que tan solo tocarían dos canciones más. A pesar del masivo descontento, el público pareció dejarse llevar enseguida por la magia de la música, y al rato todo continuaba con perfecta normalidad. Pero Envy aún estaba preocupado y no dejaba de buscar a su medio hermano con la mirada. Aunque no lo viera, presentía que estaba allí, observándolo, quizá tramando una terrible venganza. La noción de estar totalmente expuesto frente a alguien que se hallaba bien camuflado entre el ruidoso y movedizo gentío lo desesperó todavía más.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, Envy apagó el micrófono e inspiró profundamente. Cruzando el refugio que les otorgaba el telón cerrado comenzaba a tomar lugar la gran orgía acostumbrada, oyéndose aislados gemidos en algunos sitios del antro. ¿Estaría Edward allí? No. De seguro se ocultaría en alguno de los rincones oscuros en donde Envy acostumbraba colocarse de espectador, aguardándolo para hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho. Y como en ese momento no había demasiadas reglas a seguir, nadie le haría caso cuando gritara a todo pulmón que lo estaban violando y que luego lo matarían.

Se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza varias veces. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? El enano no podría ni siquiera tocarle un pelo, y en semejante desorden orgiástico pasaría completamente desapercibido cuando terminara con su existencia. Así es; le atravesaría el pecho o le cortaría la garganta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se acabaría el problema. Ni siquiera necesitaba la ayuda del inútil de Greed. Entonces, con semejante sentimiento de emoción colmándole el pecho tras imaginar la sangre de ese maldito derramándose de una vez y para siempre, dio un par de tragos a la botella de aguardiente que reposaba sobre el suelo, tomó la navaja y se perdió entre las criaturas excitadas que se dispersaban por el suelo antes que el resto de los integrantes del grupo notara su ausencia. Bajo la tenue luz logró distinguir numerosas parejas teniendo sexo de diversas maneras, tríos, homosexuales, bisexuales, e incluso algunas escenas sadomasoquistas, como una mujer atada de pies y manos que recibía numerosos latigazos en su espalda mientras era obligada a lamer varios miembros masculinos a la vez, cosa que no parecía disgustarle en absoluto. Buscó en los rincones, en las orgías, entre la gente que yacía ebria en el suelo, pero todo indicaba que, si Edward alguna vez había estado allí, ya se había marchado.

Fue mientras transitaba el extenso y aún peor iluminado pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida, desanimado y a punto de aceptar que todo se había tratado de su imaginación, cuando le pareció sentir que alguien lo seguía. Al principio no fue más que una vaga sensación, pero una vez seguro de escuchar los ligeros pasos que seguían a los suyos, no dudó en dar media vuelta para encontrarse con un muchachito que se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia. Sorprendido, dio un paso hacia atrás, pensando que se trataba de Edward, pero una vez que su vista estuvo acostumbrada a la falta de luz y logró observar con claridad su rostro, reparó en que, a pesar de las grandes similitudes, éste poseía ciertas diferencias que le hicieron notar su error: a primera vista, este muchacho era bastante más joven que Edward, y sus rasgos parecían ser bastante más dulces. Además, tanto sus ojos como su cabello eran de una tonalidad algo más oscura, aunque, sin saber exactamente por qué, supo que eran aquellos ojos los que lo habían estado vigilando durante el concierto.

—Te estaba buscando—pronunció el muchachito con una mezcla de nerviosismo y seriedad en la voz, cosa que produjo un sobresalto en el cuerpo de Envy. Intuyendo la razón de por qué ese joven lo buscaba, el peliverde se metió la mano en el bolsillo y palpó con la punta de los dedos el filo de su navaja.


	4. Chapter 4

Hace poco me di cuenta que tenía deshabilitados los reviews anónimos... Así que ahora pueden dejarlos o, mejor dicho, DEBEN dejar sus reviews xD

* * *

—Te estaba buscando—repitió el ojiavellana al no percibir ninguna reacción comprensible.—Eres Envy, el líder de Pewflexxx¿no es cierto?

Envy no respondió. Continuaba escrutándolo con la mirada y con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo, preparado para abalanzarse contra él con toda su agilidad, como un animal acorralado. Y seguramente lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque en ese momento apareció en el corredor Greed con el resto de la banda, todos bastante borrachos.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo?—preguntó el baterista, acercándosele por atrás y olfateándole el cabello.—Se ve bastante rico.

—Ya, déjalo, Gluttony—lo reprendió Greed, tironeándole del enorme brazo.—Éste es pura y exclusivamente de Envy... ¿verdad, Envy?

—¡Pero no es justo¡Envy siempre se queda con los más guapos! Además¡él está contigo!—refunfuñó el gordito, apegándose aún más al muchacho, quien se sonrojó y profirió una especie de risa incómoda.

—Mi... mi nombre es Alphonse, y he venido a investigar por mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano?—preguntó Greed, dirigiéndole una mirada de confusión a Envy, quien en ese momento abrió los ojos grandes como platos. ¡Claro¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Hohenheim había tenido no sólo un hijo, sino dos con su esposa, y él lo había conocido, aunque sólo fuese por un momento y cuando éste era en realidad demasiado pequeño como para tenerlo en cuenta. Fue entonces cuando reparó en lo alterado que Edward lo tenía, y cómo había sido posible que pasase por alto la existencia de un segundo hermano, quien debía tener unos dos o tres años menos que el primogénito.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermano, primor?—le interrogó Lust con voz seductora mientras le acariciaba las sonrosadas mejillas.—¿Es tan guapo como tú?

Alphonse dio un paso al costado, alejándose de la fogosa mujer, y clavó los ojos en Envy. Éste sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y contuvo la respiración, preparado para que el pequeño lo acusase del horrendo crimen que había cometido, y así, tras aquellas últimas palabras, mandarlo al otro mundo frente a sus compañeros tras una exquisita lluvia de sangre.

—Hace unas semanas, alguien le hizo algo terrible a mi hermano. Y fue aquí, a la salida de este antro, luego del último de sus conciertos. Por eso...

—¿Por eso qué, pequeño?—se impacientó Greed, colocándose ambas manos en la cintura.

—Por eso quería pedirles ayuda a ustedes¡porque quizás podrían tener una idea de quién fue! Y mi hermano... él está muy mal, pero si hablan con él... ¡Ustedes podrían ayudarnos!

Silencio. En el pasillo se produjo un profundo silencio, y los que estaban allí por un instante creyeron oír los gemidos que aún provenían del interior del antro. Entonces, Envy, que hasta ese momento había permanecido expectante y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió una sonora risotada. Comenzó a reír como un poseso, mostrando sus blancos dientes a los que se hallaban a su alrededor y no encontraban explicación a su repentina reacción. Qué inesperado, qué hilarante. Y él, que en su paranoica mente había imaginado que aquél había ido a buscar venganza por su venganza, ahora estaba recibiendo las súplicas de su pequeño medio hermano para hallar al culpable de las desdichas que él mismo había causado. ¡Y para colmo, el enano seguía vivo y no había ni una mínima sospecha que apuntara a su persona! Las cosas no podían marchar mejor.

—Eh... Envy—lo llamó Greed, arrancándolo de su alocado éxtasis.

—¡Perdón, perdón!—se disculpó, apenas pudiendo contener la risa.—De repente recordé un chiste, y no pude evitarlo... Así que Alphonse¿eh?—dijo, pasándole el brazo por detrás del hombro.—Quédate tranquilo. Nosotros hablaremos con tu hermano y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarlos. Sólo dinos adónde viven, e iremos.

—C-claro—respondió el muchachito, algo aturdido.

Mientras tanto, los demás integrantes del conjunto que no tenían ni idea de los pasados acontecimientos, permanecieron inmóviles, observando el insólito comportamiento de Envy con asombro.

Al día siguiente, Envy tarareaba por las calles _Anarchy in the U.K._ mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de los Elrics con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No recordaba la última vez que se había levantado antes del medio día y podía sonreír de esa manera sin insultar a todo el que se le cruzase por delante. De hecho, la gente se le quedaba mirando, atraída por sus extravagantes vestiduras, cuchicheando estupideces y hasta gritándole marica o esa clase de cosas, pero él se encontraba demasiado concentrado en lo que pasaría luego como para elaborar algún insulto apropiado.

_I am an antichrist... I am an anarchist... __Don't know what I want but I know how to get it..._ canturreaba cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la pequeña casita que le habían indicado. Antes de llamar, dirigió una mirada de asco a las plantas que asomaban por la única ventana que daba a la calle, pensando que si a alguien debían llamar marica, tendría que ser a su repulsiva familia.

—¡Buenos días! G-Gracias por venir...—lo recibió Alphonse con una tímida sonrisa, algo avergonzado por el exceso de bondad que Envy parecía presentar. Lo hizo pasar a una poco espaciosa cocina, en donde le ofreció sentarse para tomar una taza de té. —Mi hermano está durmiendo. En un rato iré a ver si despertó para que puedas hablar con él.

—¿Y tu padre? Es decir... ¿Tus padres¿Viven aquí?—preguntó Envy, frunciendo el entrecejo, imaginando que hasta debía ser incómodo para dos personas vivir en un espacio tan reducido.

El rostro del jovencito se ensombreció tras aquella pregunta. —No—respondió.—Mamá murió hace ya varios años... Y papá... Bueno, él...

—¿Qué?—se apresuró a preguntar el peliverde, ignorando toda consideración que una persona normal hubiese tenido en una situación semejante.

—Se fue...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se fue?

—Nos abandonó. Desapareció un día, mientras mamá aún vivía, y nunca supimos más nada de él.

Envy se le quedó mirando seriamente, suponiendo que aquello era verdad y que Alphonse no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle, mucho menos si creía que él estaba allí para hacerle un favor.

—Ah... Iré a ver si mi hermano despertó. Discúlpame un momento—dijo el ojiavellana, desviando la mirada y rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Cruzó los pocos metros de la cocina y desapareció por una puerta de madera que seguramente llevaría a la única habitación que poseía aquella casucha. Envy permaneció sentado sin probar un sorbo del té, observando los cuadros y fotos que adornaban las blancas paredes. En una de ellas reconoció al bastardo de su padre, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no destruirla en mil pedazos.

De repente, un grito proveniente de la habitación lo hizo estremecerse y casi arrojar al suelo la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, y allí pegó su oreja, procurando oír la discusión que en ese momento mantenían los dos hermanos:

—_¡Al¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo¡Te pedí que no se lo dijeras a nadie¡No pienso contarle lo que me ocurrió a un extraño!_

—_¡Pero, nii-san! A pesar de ser un extraño, parece ser una muy buena persona... Además¿qué tal si el maldito que te atacó continúa atacando gente inocente mientras tú te quedas de brazos cruzados? O peor aún, si vuelve a atacarte a ti. ¡No puedes dejar las cosas como están!_

—_Que los demás aprendan a cuidarse solos... Ya te dije que no pienso hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera debí contártelo a ti. Es más, si no hubieses sido tú quien me encontró, quizás no lo sabrías._

—_¡Nii-san!_

Envy apenas pudo contener la risa. Era muy divertido saber que en tan pocas frases se refirieran a él como "una muy buena persona" y luego como "el maldito". En verdad la situación era de puta madre bien divertida. Aspiró una bocanada de aire para evitar que una carcajada lo traicionara como la noche anterior, y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

El paisaje que lo recibió fue en extremo interesante: a un lado de la cama, sentado sobre un pequeño banquito de madera, Alphonse luchaba por ocultar las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas, mientras sostenía con fuerza una de las manos de su hermano mayor. Y, sentado en la cama, apoyada la espalda sobre dos grandes almohadones, se hallaba Edward, tan hermoso como lo recordaba a pesar de las profundas ojeras y la amarga expresión de su rostro.

—Por favor, vete—ordenó el mayor, más con tono suplicante que autoritario.

Envy negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento sobre el colchón. —No seas grosero... ¿no ves que tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti? Anda, dime qué fue lo que te ocurrió—dijo de la forma más dulce que pudo.

Edward suspiró, probablemente demasiado exhausto como para continuar discutiendo, y Envy rió de lado, complacido tras saber que su preciosa víctima no lo había reconocido.


	5. Chapter 5

En el próximo capítulo... **Lemon!!** ...No se lo pierdan!

* * *

—Hace aproximadamente un mes—comenzó a relatar el rubio una vez que lograron convencer a Alphonse de dejarlos solos—me encontraba caminando pasada la media noche por las calles cercanas al antro donde suele tocar tu banda. Me habían recomendado los recitales de Pewflexxx, sí, y probablemente anduviese por esa zona con la intención de ir a oírlos, pero al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que sentía más ganas de permanecer solo, así que me senté en la acera y permanecí allí, oyendo sus canciones a lo lejos. Y luego, una vez terminado el recital, alguien vino y... me atacó.

—¿Te atacó?—cuestionó Envy, exigiéndole más detalles con la mirada.

—Bueno... se arrojó sobre mí, y me golpeó, y me llevó a un callejón en donde me hirió gravemente con un cuchillo.

—¿Y qué mas?—preguntó el peliverde, intentando ocultar el fuego que se había encendido en sus ojos tras el regreso de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir...—carraspeó—Una persona no suele atacar a otra con el fin de golpearla. Los golpes no son un fin, sino un medio. Quizá quería robarte, o...

—No—se apresuró a responder.—Lo único de valor que poseía en ese momento era mi billetera, y ésta aún estaba allí cuando me encontraron.

—¿Entonces¡Vamos! No puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas hasta el más mínimo detalle. El más mínimo¿entiendes?

Edward bajó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro entre su cabello sucio y alborotado. —No... no puedo—balbuceó con voz quebrada.

—¿Acaso... acaso... abusó de ti?—le preguntó, sin lograr evitar que sus largos dedos se enredasen fuertemente alrededor del brazo aún colmado de cicatrices de Edward. Al oír aquello, el joven se soltó rápidamente del agarre y colocó ambas manos sobre sus oídos, sufriendo numerosos espasmos al intentar contener el llanto. — Es eso¿verdad¿Eso fue lo que te hizo?

—¡No¡Déjame!—exclamó, dando un manotazo al aire y regresando a la posición anterior.

Envy suspiró y se armó de paciencia. A pesar de que le divertía mucho la situación, Edward estaba siendo demasiado dramático, y aquello le fastidiaba un poco. Así que, apoyando una rodilla en la cama y gateando hasta la otra punta de la cama en donde se había apretujado el rubio, le susurró casi al oído: —Vamos... Después de todo, no es algo tan terrible. Esas cosas suceden todo el tiempo, aunque la sociedad lo niegue. Y puede ser algo muy placentero, si te entregas a ello...

Edward aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo y giró el rostro hacia él. —¿Lo es?—preguntó con ojos acuosos, suplicándole con la mirada que le dijera que sí, que aquello no se trataba de ninguna humillación, y que no había razón alguna para estar avergonzado como él lo estaba.

—Por supuesto—respondió, dedicándole la sonrisa más seductora que pudiera trazarse.

—¡Mientes¿Cómo puedes decir semejante locura¡Ese tipo intentó matarme¿Qué placer puedo encontrar en ello?

—Bueno...—replicó el peliverde, sentándose sobre las sábanas celestes—Quizás tú te le resististe, y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Probablemente estuviese drogado, o borracho, o ambas cosas, y eso puede potenciar la frustración que se siente tras un rechazo sexual. Pero ya nos hemos ido mucho del tema—dijo, pensando que toda esa charla podría revelar sus verdaderas intenciones antes de lo deseado. Prefirió, entonces, tratar una cuestión que seguramente lo divertiría aún más.—¿Qué hay de tu atacante¿Recuerdas algo con lo que podamos identificarlo?

—N-no...

—¿No¿Absolutamente nada¡No estás ayudándome!

—Nada... Al dice que es por el shock que no puedo recordar...—comentó, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia la pared.

Envy entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo silencio durante algunos instantes. —Mh...—murmuró luego.—¿No será que eras tú el drogado?

Edward se estremeció, pegando la espalda contra la pared al tiempo que movía rápidamente las manos y tartamudeaba palabras ininteligibles. Que no, que cómo podía decir eso, que él no se drogaba. En un movimiento rápido y certero, Envy se abalanzó sobre él y atrapó uno de sus brazos, descubriendo sin mucho esfuerzo en él pequeñas marquitas que nada tenían que ver con el episodio de un mes atrás. —Si no te drogas, explícame qué es esto—exigió.—¿O tendré que preguntarle a tu hermanito?

—¡No!—exclamó, echándosele encima sin saber qué más hacer, provocando que Envy perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo ambos tendidos sobre la cama. Fue en ese inoportuno momento cuando Alphonse entró a la habitación, de seguro preocupado por el alboroto que hacía rato venía oyéndose allí dentro. Simplemente permaneció mudo e inmóvil al ver a su hermano y al otro sujeto en la cama, uno arriba del otro.

—Ni...nii-san—pudo pronunciar finalmente.

—¡Al¡No es lo que tú crees!—aseguró Edward, incorporándose de un salto.

—Claro que no—lo siguió el peliverde, profiriendo una risita burlona. Se dirigió a ambos diciéndoles que por el momento debía irse, así que caminó hacia la puerta de salida a toda velocidad, dejando que los dos hermanos arreglasen el malentendido, el cual deseó que no se hubiese tratado tanto de tal cosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas fanáticas del lemon y de las perversiones... No se vayan, que en el próximo capítulo hay mássss

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un paraíso comparado al infierno que habían sido los últimos. Envy se presentaba sonriente a todos los ensayos, emborrachándose y pasándosela mejor que nunca. El haberse enterado que su padre era un desaparecido incluso entre sus familiares había sido un golpe duro para él, haciéndole imaginar que quizás ya estuviese muerto y no había sido él su verdugo, como tanto lo había soñado. Sin embargo, aquello se compensaba con todas las maldades que tenía pensado hacerle a su hijo. Así es, sería el mismísimo lobo disfrazado de cordero, con la diferencia que él iría más allá, haciéndole creer al rebaño que los ayudaba a combatir al lobo. Su plan le producía un morbo que ninguna otra cosa que hubiese hecho o pensado le produjo, y se sentía impaciente por concretarlo, aunque sabía que debía ser paciente. "La comida es más sabrosa cuando se la cuece a fuego lento" era algo que solía decirle su madre, raras veces refiriéndose a la comida misma.

En cuanto a los conciertos, también hubo cierta mejoría. La noticia de que Pewflexxx regresaba con más fuerza que nunca corrió con el viento, y muchos asistieron a verlos, y las orgías fueron más concurridas y alocadas que nunca.

Fue un día antes de uno de los conciertos cuando Envy decidió hacerles otra visita a los hermanos. Ya había estado frecuentándolos con regularidad y, aunque intentaba evitar pasar mucho rato con Edward, se podría decir que la confianza de Alphonse ya la tenía ganada. Gracias a él se había enterado de algunos detalles más del incidente, como los dos días que Edward había permanecido en terapia intensiva al borde de la muerte, o la promesa que éste le había obligado a hacer con respecto a no avisar a la policía. De hecho, como bien había dicho el rubio, de no ser porque él mismo lo había hallado moribundo en la calle luego de haberlo estado buscando toda la noche, tampoco se habría enterado de lo ocurrido. Pero esa tarde Alphonse no se hallaba en casa, cosa que encajaba a la perfección con el plan.

Envy se sentó junto a la cama de Edward, quien, a pesar de ya estar físicamente recuperado por completo, solía pasar los días acostado.

—Oye...—habló el rubio, incomodado por el casi absoluto silencio.—¿Por qué... por qué no me hablas?

—Disculpa...—dijo el otro, oprimiendo un botón del discman que llevaba en su regazo.—No te oí¿dijiste algo?

—Es que... Cuando vienes, conversas mucho con Al, pero a mí no me dices nada. Acaso... ¿me tienes lástima¿Te doy lástima?

—¿Lástima? Si fuiste tú el que aseguró que no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Simplemente no quiero presionarte, Ed. Cuando estés listo, hablaremos.

Edward suspiró profundamente, sujetando con fuerza las sábanas que reposaban debajo de sus manos. —Yo... Yo quiero hablar.

—¿Y a qué se debe el cambio de actitud?—preguntó Envy, sin modificar el indiferente tono de voz ni separar la vista del aparato.

—No lo sé. ¡No lo sé¿de acuerdo?. Tal vez... Tal vez cometí un error pensando que eras un típico músico rebelde que sólo anda buscando dinero o drogas u otras cosas... ¡Pero no me trates así¡No me trates como a un pobre loco drogadicto que no entiende nada!

—Yo no te traté de ninguna manera. Aquí el único prejuicioso pareces ser tú¿no crees? Eres como todos los demás...

Fue entonces cuando Envy finalmente dejó de mirar el discman para mirar a Ed, quien se hallaba con las mejillas exquisitamente sonrosadas y la frente perlada de sudor. Tuvo que tomarse fuertemente del borde del banquito en donde se hallaba sentado, al punto de arañarlo, para evitar arrojarse sobre él y violarlo por segunda vez. —¿Y bien¿De qué quieres hablar?—le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

No era mucho lo que tenía que contarle. Tan solo algunos detalles estúpidos tras los cuales Envy asentía con un movimiento de cabeza, simulando acumularlos dentro de una base de datos en su cerebro para dar con la identidad del criminal, aunque lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era la canción _I Just Want Bang Bang Bang_.

—... y eso es todo lo que recuerdo—concluyó finalmente el rubio.

—¿Todo¿Estás seguro?—le preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo. Habían reconstruido tantas veces la escena de la violación con Alphonse, que todo aquello comenzaba a resultarle tedioso.

Tras la confirmación de Edward, Envy se puso de pie, argumentando fríamente que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Pero no pudo dar muchos pasos antes de que una mano lo sujetara del brazo, evitándole continuar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No te vayas... No quiero quedarme solo... Por favor—suplicó Ed, quien se había arrojado rápidamente al borde de la cama para detenerlo.

El peliverde sonrió, pensando que las cosas se le estaban dando más rápido de lo esperado. Se acercó a su medio hermano, lo abrazó, y antes de que éste apoyase la cabeza en su hombro, lo tomó de la barbilla y le arrebató un beso.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Edward, intentando deshacer el abrazo.

—Te beso... ¿qué, no se nota¿No es lo que quieres?

—¡No¡Claro que no!—exclamó agitado.

—Pero puedes estar equivocado, como lo estabas conmigo pensando que era una mala persona. Podemos pasarla muy bien juntos...—susurró Envy, besando tiernamente su frente y sus mejillas. No supo si Edward respondió de la misma forma porque se tragó lo que le decía, o simplemente porque aquello era la gota que faltaba para derramar la copa de su cordura.

Fue el rubio el primero en introducir la lengua en su boca, desesperado, sediento. Envy lo apretujó con fuerza contra su pecho y lo arrojó boca arriba sobre la cama sin separarse de él ni un centímetro, saboreando los besos inexpertos pero deliciosos que le ofrecía, sintiendo su saliva, su paladar, sus encías, sus dientes, con extremo interés. Deshizo el primer encuentro de sus labios por la necesidad de respirar que la pasión le había hecho olvidar y, una vez satisfechos sus pulmones, volvió a unirlos para luego deslizar su lengua desde sus mejillas hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, y desde allí se dirigió a su cuello, abriendo la boca y mordisqueando su tersa piel, primero suavemente, aumentando poco a poco la fuerza del mordisco, cosa que pareció agradarle a Edward, quien profirió un espontáneo suspiro de placer.

Aquello fue demasiado. La voz de Edward penetrando sus oídos pareció tener un efecto demencial en Envy, pues apenas lo oyó, se separó de su cuello y tiró de su camiseta casi al punto de arrancársela. Descubrió entonces un níveo pecho agitado, lampiño y adornado con dos pequeños pezones rosados. Se acercó a uno de ellos para lamerlo con la punta de la lengua, mientras masajeaba al otro con uno de sus dedos, notando cómo se endurecían con rapidez. Edward suspiraba ahora una y otra vez, masajeando los hombros del peliverde, acariciando los músculos de sus brazos, oprimiendo su cabeza contra su pecho para que continuara... Hasta que Envy se arrojó nuevamente a besarlo en la boca, rodando ambos sobre la superficie de la cama al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a explorar los rincones de sus intimidades. Envy colocó ambas manos sobre el trasero de Edward, oprimiéndolo hacia él para que sus sexos se rozaran sobre la ropa. Descubrió que el del rubio estaba más que preparado, así que sin más le quitó los boxers y se ocupó de desnudarse él mismo. Habría sido normal que Edward se sonrojase o sintiera algo de pena al ser éste su primer encuentro carnal consentido con un hombre, pero su estado de excitación era tal que lo único que podía sentir era el deseo por ser poseído por ese muchacho que ahora veía tan irresistible. Parecía hechizado. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo del peliverde, quien yacía acostado sobre la cama, rodeándolo con las piernas.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó al verlo salir de abajo suyo y estirar la mano hasta su bolso, de donde extrajo una especie de pomada que comenzó a untar en su miembro.

—Lubrico... No querrás que te duela... demasiado¿no?—respondió, introduciéndole uno de sus dedos embadurnados en la entrada de su cuerpo, cosa que le hizo dar un respingo involuntario.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado, volvieron a colocarse en la anterior posición, y Edward tomó el miembro erecto de Envy en una de sus manos, dirigiéndolo hacia su entrada en donde lo introdujo lentamente sentándose sobre él, sintiendo cómo el glande se abría paso en su cuerpo. Lo hizo de esa forma hasta que la mitad estuvo dentro, y luego apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Envy, utilizando su propio peso para que terminase de penetrarlo completamente. Envy ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si se encontraba bien al ver la contorsión de dolor en su rostro, porque el placer que experimentó al sentirse dentro de esa cavidad tan estrecha pero al mismo tiempo lo necesariamente dilatada como para deslizarse con facilidad fue indescriptible. Rió para sus adentros al saber que el mérito era suyo por haber terminado con la virginidad del joven en la anterior ocasión.

Edward comenzó a moverse poco a poco, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin poder reprimir los gemidos que profería cada vez que volvía a sentarse sobre la ingle del peliverde. Su miembro, a pesar del dolor, en ningún momento había perdido vigor, y parecía agrandarse a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de su balanceo. Clavaba fuertemente las uñas en el pecho de su ardiente amante, mientras jadeaba, gritaba, suspiraba y apretaba los dientes para evitar volverse loco de placer. Envy no soportó más la exquisita visión del hermoso cuerpo sonrojado y sudado que se movía frenéticamente encima suyo, así que lo tomó de las caderas y le marcó un ritmo más rápido y enérgico, provocando que el ojidorado echase la espalda hacia atrás en busca de una mayor fricción. Gozando más que nunca, Envy se incorporó sobre la cama y lo abrazó, lo estrechó con tanta fuerza que ya no les fue posible respirar, lo besó y le mordió el labio, saboreando el delicado y tan repudiado manjar que constituía su propia sangre. Edward también lo probó, uniéndose en un nuevo y pasional beso que sofocó sus gritos y que culminó en el orgasmo de ambos, él derramándose sobre el tórax de Envy, y Envy dentro suyo, tras un ronco y prolongado gemido.

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama suspirando, satisfechos. Aún se encontraban muy agitados por el ejercicio, así que permanecieron inmóviles y silenciosos, cada uno recuperando el aliento en un extremo de la cama, hasta que Edward hizo algo inesperado: tomó a Envy de la mano y, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos violáceos, le dijo: —Te quiero.

Y Envy habría querido reír. Desternillarse, burlarse, retorcerse de la risa... Sin embargo, dentro de todas aquellas tentadoras opciones, simplemente entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Qué maldito sentimiento fue el que lo llevó a responder con semejante gesto fue lo que intentó averiguar en los siguientes veinte minutos que se mantuvieron de la misma forma, tan solo mirándose. Era como si se entendieran con la mirada, aunque en realidad no se decían nada. Como si todavía fuesen uno. ¿Es que acaso le alegraba saber que Edward lo quería¿Deseaba que lo quisiera y lo adorara como una imbécil colegiala? No, era más que eso. Era un deseo de posesión, de hacerlo suyo, de convertirlo en el fiel compañero y cómplice de todos sus caprichos. Al diablo con todo... Ese rostro, ese cuerpo, esa piel, ese aroma, esos ojos... no podía dejarlos ir.

No iba a dejarlos ir.


	7. Chapter 7

—_... I don't want to talk to you, I just want bang bang bang... I don't want to know your name, I just want bang bang bang... I don't want to meet your mom, I just want bang bang bang... _

Envy encendió las luces de su departamento, llevándose un susto de muerte al ver a un hombre sentado en el sofá, quien lo observaba...

—¡Greed!—exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho.—¡Mierda¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

—Buenas noches, amor mío... —lo saludó el castaño, ignorando sus insultos, al tiempo que elevaba un vaso cargado de cerveza en un gesto de brindis.—Hacía rato que no te visitaba, y tenía _muchas_ ganas de verte.

El peliverde bufó, algo fastidiado, y se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa, aunque también hubiese querido cerrar la puerta con llave y permanecer allí encerrado oyendo música hasta que el otro se hubiese ido. Tal como esperaba, sintió los pasos de Greed siguiéndolo. Antes de que pudiese darse vuelta, éste ya lo había abrazado por detrás.

—Déjame... Estoy cansado—se quejó, intentando en vano que lo soltase.

—¿De nuevo cansado¿No que sólo quieres bang bang bang?... Vienes de lo de tus hermanos¿verdad¿Ya los liquidaste?

—A-aún no...—le tembló la voz al sentir la mano de Greed colándose en sus pantalones y comenzando a acariciar su miembro.

—Hueles a sexo... —le susurró muy despacio al oído, y Envy supo que había una amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

—Y tú a alcohol.

Entonces, oyendo sus propias palabras, el ojivioláceo recordó algo que le había dicho a Edward durante su primera visita: _"Las drogas y el alcohol pueden potenciar la frustración que se siente tras un rechazo sexual."_ Obviamente, él se había negado a drogados y a borrachos un centenar de veces, pero había algo en el tono torpe de Greed que no le gustaba.

—Al menos... al menos déjame que te la chupe. Sólo eso...

Accedió de mala gana a sentarse sobre la cama mientras Greed se arrodillaba en el suelo y le bajaba con cierta rudeza el pantalón y la ropa interior. Y cuando éste tomó su miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a deslizar su lengua húmeda en él, sólo pudo pensar en una persona... Edward. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, imaginando que quien en ese momento engullía golosamente su sexo era aquél hermoso muchacho, y ese pensamiento lo excitó tanto que al poco tiempo se vino en la boca de Greed, quien tragó hasta la última gota de semen mientras se venía sobre su propia mano.

—¿Lo ves? No fue tan terrible después de todo... —dijo el castaño cuando se dirigía al baño a lavarse las manos. —Bien... ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo... A menos que antes quieras un poco de bang bang bang¿eh?

Y dicho esto, se acercó a darle un beso de despedida en la boca, y se retiró. Envy suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto.

La tarde siguiente, apenas despertó, abandonó su departamento y fue hasta la casa de su nuevo amante. No esperaba que Edward abriese la puerta dos segundos después de que la golpease, con el rostro sonrojado y vestido con un pantalón de jean arrugado y una camisa negra desabotonada que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, como si lo hubiese estado aguardando durante todo el día.

—Te tardaste mucho...—le dijo, haciendo pucherito.

Envy sintió cómo un calor lo recorría de arriba abajo, concentrándose especialmente en su entrepierna, al ver tan seductor y apetecible espectáculo. Se arrojó sobre él y lo empujó hacia la mesa, en donde lo hizo sentar para poder tenerlo a su altura y tocarlo a su antojo.

—¿Y tu hermano?—le preguntó mientras le arrancaba la camisa con impaciencia.

—No... no está...ah... Salió con sus amigos de la escuela...

—¿Eso quiere decir que te tengo todo para mí, para hacerte todo lo que yo quiera?

—Sí... ¡Tócame¡Tócame, Envy!—suplicó, tomándole la mano y conduciéndola hasta su miembro ya erecto.

El peliverde no supo exactamente la causa de semejante desesperación en el joven, y aunque creía tener una idea de las razones, prefirió disfrutar de ello antes que ponérselo a cuestionar. Tuvieron sexo sobre la mesa, en la cocina, durante la ducha, contra la pared, en el suelo, en todas las posiciones que pudieron imaginar... y Edward parecía no cansarse nunca. De haber sabido que se trataba de semejante diamante en bruto, Envy jamás hubiese siquiera imaginado la posibilidad de asesinarlo.

—Hoy en la noche... Tienes que venir a nuestro concierto... —dijo, una vez que decidieron tomarse un descanso.

—¿Al concierto? Pero... no puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... tengo miedo...

—Edward... —declaró seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos.—No te pasará nada mientras yo esté cerca¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Confío en ti, Envy.

—No—lo corrigió.—No utilices esa palabra. Nunca, jamás, confíes en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí. La confianza que depositas en otra persona se convierte en una debilidad. Y tú no eres débil.

Edward asintió en silencio. No entendía muy bien por qué Envy le decía aquello, pero supuso que sus intenciones no debían ser malas al decírselo.

—No seré débil—respondió, y se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

La noche llegó finalmente, y las luces del antro se encendieron para recibir al grupo musical. Envy había tenido que asistir al ensayo algunas horas antes, pero al agudizar la vista logró divisar a Edward entre el público, exactamente en el lugar donde le había indicado que estuviese. Cantó como de costumbre, o quizá mejor, unas diez u once canciones y, una vez que el espectáculo hubo terminado y el telón fue cerrado, bajó del escenario y se perdió entre la gente hasta dar con Edward.

—Ven. Hay algo que tienes que ver—le dijo, y lo instó a que lo siguiera. Se abrieron paso hasta un pequeño rincón oscuro desde el cual podía apreciarse casi toda la superficie del antro y los sujetos que estaban en él, pero nadie podía notarlos a ellos. El peliverde se apoyó sobre un pequeño trozo de pared que sobresalía a la altura de sus caderas y que le servía de asiento, y le hizo señas a Edward para que se sentara sobre su regazo. —Ahora, abre bien los ojos y presta mucha atención.

Todo le pareció muy extraño al rubio, ya que lo que sucedía enfrente suyo era bastante normal y no creyó ver nada que mereciera su especial observación. El recital había terminado, algunos se iban, otros se quedaban... No sabía para qué, pero allí estaban, y no parecían tener ninguna intención de retirarse. Fue a los pocos minutos que descubrió la razón de su permanencia. Tal como le había dicho el otro, abrió grandes sus dorados ojos y casi no dio crédito a lo que ellos le mostraban cuando los presentes comenzaron a desnudarse y a hacer lo que solían hacer cada vez que concluía un nuevo recital de Pewflexxx.

—¿Qué... qué es esto¿Por qué...¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó, completamente turbado.

—Míralos... ¿no son hermosos?

Edward tembló, y apenas sintió cuando Envy le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo.

—¡No¡Déjame! Esto... ¡Esto es enfermo!

—Shh... Tranquilo... No tienes por qué temer. Sólo míralos. Disfrútalos como yo lo hago.

Permaneció entonces inmovilizado hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse, y su miembro paulatinamente se fue levantando frente a la gran orgía que se originaba delante suyo. ¿Cómo era posible¿Es que acaso estaba disfrutándolo?

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que te gustaría... Éste eres tú... tu verdadero yo quien se halla detrás del niño bueno que todos quieren aparentar ser. Edward es sólo lo que el Mundo ha hecho de ti. Éste... el que siente, el que desea, el que ama, el que odia... éste eres tú. —Sonrió de lado con satisfacción y acercó los labios a su oreja, empapando sus sensibles sentidos con su húmedo aliento.—... y eres igual a mí, porque llevamos la misma sangre.

—¿La misma... sangre?

—Sí... la misma. Dime¿qué piensas de tu padre, Hohenheim?

—¿Eh¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo dímelo. Pero que no sea Edward quien conteste, sino tú.

El joven suspiró, colmándose su mente de un millar de pensamientos que no pudo procesar con claridad: la orgía, las extrañas palabras de Envy, el placer que éste le estaba dando a su sexo... Simplemente, no pudo contenerse.

—Lo odio—contestó sin rodeos.

La sincera respuesta produjo una carcajada en Envy, quien lo persuadió para que no se detuviera. —Anda, continúa... Dime que te encantaría insultarlo, y golpearlo, y torturarlo hasta que su vida haya expirado.

—Pero él... ah... él es mi padre...

—Dímelo... y experimentarás la satisfacción de sentirte tú mismo.

Y sin más, se lo dijo. Le dijo que deseaba con todo su corazón gritarle en la cara que la muerte de su madre y la tristeza de su hermano pequeño e incluso su adicción a las drogas era culpa suya. Que ni siquiera con destriparlo y triturarlo lograría calmar el odio que por tantos años había guardado por él. Y cada palabra que pronunciaba, era una oleada de placer tanto para él como para Envy. Su orgasmo llegó en el mismo momento en que aseguró que si llegaba a encontrarlo alguna vez, lo estrangularía con sus propias manos.

—Muy bien... así se hace, mi pequeño—lo felicitó el peliverde, acariciando su cabello y su rostro cubiertos de sudor para aminorar su agitación.—Tú ya no eres Edward. A partir de ahora, te llamarás Pride; tu yo verdadero.

—¿P-Pride?

—Así es... Pride... Mi bello y delicioso Pride.

* * *

Taraaaan!

¿Cómo habrá de terminar esta enferma y desquiciada historia? Si alguien tiene una buena idea, dígamela, porque yo no tengo ni idea jajajaj


	8. Chapter 8

Habiendo pasado casi un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo, me topé con este fic, el cual comenzó siendo un pedido de mi hermana Pewflexxx, y recordé lo mucho que me gustaba. Lamento haberlo tenido abandonado, pero lo que tengo abandonado es este lindo fandom.

Esto es lo poco que tenía escrito hacía rato y nunca publiqué(en realidad, creo que tenía pensado modificar cosas de este capítulo, pero ya ni me acuerdo qué ni cómo). Espero que todavía estén mis lectores dando vueltas por ahí. Si no... bueno, habrá nuevos. Intentaré continuarlo pronto.

* * *

Apenas había comenzado a aclarar el cielo cuando Envy arribó a su departamento, cansado pero más satisfecho que nunca. Había permanecido más tiempo en el antro de lo que solía hacerlo, ocupándose de pervertir la mentecilla de su querido "Pride" de todas las formas habidas y por haber. ¡Ah! Qué oportuno le iba ese nombre, pues jamás en su vida había sentido tanto orgullo de sí mismo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja se metió en la ducha y dejó que el chorro de agua, casi hirviente, le pegara de lleno en el pecho, enrojeciéndole la piel blanquísima. Edward Elric... El infierno en que su padre convirtiese su vida ya no se veía tan terrible ahora que uno de sus hijos le pertenecía por completo.

—Edward Elric... —repitió en voz alta para sí, notando cómo el sonido del agua al caer se llevaba una a una las sílabas de aquél nombre. Se estremeció de pronto, sin razón aparente. Infiltrado entre tantos pensamientos optimistas y vanagloriosos pudo dilucidar un mal presentimiento. Qué significaba exactamente no supo deducirlo con exactitud, pero en menos de un minuto se encontró vistiéndose nuevamente y saliendo de su departamento a toda velocidad.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

No era que le molestase el hecho de que su hermano saliera una noche a divertirse. En absoluto. En realidad, de cierta forma, le aliviaba que Edward finalmente tuviera los ánimos necesarios como para poner un pie fuera de la casa. Que saliera con Envy, quien había demostrado ser una excelente persona, comprensiva y de buena disposición, era una razón menos por la que preocuparse. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y no había rastros, ni de su hermano ni de su amigo, y la idea de que le volvieran a hacer algo horrible como la otra vez le helaba la sangre. No, no tenía por qué alarmarse tanto. Su hermano estaba bien acompañado, y aquello no volvería a pasar. Lo mejor era disfrutar de la velada que había organizado en casa, aunque la película hubiese terminado y su invitada se encontrase dormida sobre su hombro desde hacía más de dos horas.

_Ding-dong._

Se levantó de un salto del sillón, arrojando al suelo las palomitas que se habían acumulado en su regazo y, por poco, también a su adormecida compañera.

—¿Qué ocurre, Al?—preguntó ésta, parpadeando, confusa.

—No es nada, Winry. Mi nii-san acaba de tocar el timbre. Enseguida regreso.

Alcanzó el vestíbulo a zancadas, sonriendo de alivio.

—¡Nii-san! ¡Ya me estaba preocup...!

Antes de poder terminar su frase, se quedó perplejo frente a la persona que aguardaba en la puerta, que lejos se encontraba de ser su hermano. Seguro estaba de que no era el sueño que le engañaba la vista, ni los rayos del sol naciente que le pegaban de lleno en el rostro. No. Creyó enmudecer, hasta que finalmente pudo pronunciar la palabra: —Papá...

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hombre rubio y de facciones amables ante el reconocimiento. Profirió un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y luego dijo: —Alphonse, hijo mío. He vuelto.

Padre e hijo entraron en la casa irradiando felicidad, aunque el pequeño Alphonse no pudiese saborear el tan esperado reencuentro debido a las infinitas preguntas que se amontonaban en su mente. Después de todo, él los había abandonado, a su familia, sin dejar rastros. Sin embargo, ahora había regresado y aquello del abandono quedaba atrás, ¿verdad? Podrían volver a ser una familia feliz.

—¿Y Edward?

Enseguida la expresión de Alphonse volvió a ensombrecerse. Semejante conmoción le había hecho olvidar su preocupación.

—Salió con un amigo. Creí que eras él cuando llamaste a la puerta.

—Ya veo—respondió su padre.—Mis hijos han crecido... Deberé acostumbrarme a ese hecho.

—Papá...—dijo el joven.—¿Adónde fuiste? ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

Ahora era la alegría del hombre la que parecía esfumarse de sus facciones. Desviando la mirada, suspiró con pesadumbre. —He tenido tantos problemas... Me avergonzaría contártelos.

Alphonse, mitad apenado y mitad picado por la curiosidad, se hubiese animado a preguntarle qué tipo de problemas había sufrido, si no fuera porque en ese momento Winry apareció en el salón.

—¿Y esta bella señorita quién es?

—¡Ah! Te presento a Winry. Winry, él es mi padre—los introdujo.

—Hohenheim Elric, para servirte.

Encantada, la chica lo saludó de la forma más educada que le fue posible a pesar del sueño. Si la memoria no le fallaba, el padre de su amigo había abandonado a su familia hacía mucho tiempo. O a Alphonse se le había pasado contarle algo tan importante, o se encontraba presente en un momento muy especial.

_Ding dong._

—¡Oh! Ahora sí debe ser mi nii-san. Iré a abrirle.

Winry y Hohenheim aguardaron en silencio, de pie, mientras el joven corría nuevamente hacia la entrada.

—¿Y hace cuánto que sales con mi hijo?—preguntó el hombre, intentando romper el hielo. La muchacha enrojeció al instante.

—¿Eh? ¿Salir? No, señor. Yo sólo soy una amiga.

Ambos rieron, incómodos. Definitivamente, Alphonse y Edward se estaba tardando demasiado.

De pronto, Winry gritó. Hohenheim estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía, hasta que vio a su hijo siendo arrastrado desde el vestíbulo por un desconocido que lo amenazaba apoyándole una pistola en la sien.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

Al no obtener respuesta, el malhechor arrojó al ojiavellana junto a los demás, reiterando su pregunta mientras iba apuntando a cada uno.

—¿Quién eres tú y para qué estás buscando a Edward?—preguntó Hohenheim en un tono brusco.

—Mi nombre es Greed—contestó.—Y busco a su hijo para matarlo. ¿Que no es obvio? Ahora es mi turno: ¿quién es usted que se atreve a hablarme de esa forma?

—¡Soy el dueño de esta casa!—exclamó.

Greed, algo turbado, arqueó las cejas mientras se rascaba la nuca con su pistola. —¿Es usted el padre de Edward y Alphonse?

—Así es.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro del sujeto al oír que sus conjeturas eran ciertas.

—¿... y también de Envy?

Hohenheim palideció en el mismo momento en que el aire se colmó de las risotadas del tal Greed. Aparentemente, no necesitaba siquiera responder. Alphonse observó la reacción de su padre, boquiabierto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Veo que tenemos aquí una hermosa reunión familiar—rió el intruso.—Esto será más divertido de lo que imaginé.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo que experimentaba en la cabeza, no sólo en la parte física concerniente a los órganos escondidos bajo el cráneo, sino también en la mente y en una aureola que parecía superar por algunos centímetros los lindes del cuerpo, más que de dolor se trataba de aletargamiento. Sentía todos los músculos, en especial los de la cara, en exceso relajados, lo cual aportaba a su sensación de liviandad. A veces olvidaba hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo, por lo que se veía obligado a detener la marcha para hacer memoria. Veía pero no veía. Frente a sus ojos, vacíos y carentes de brillo, así se les hubiesen antojado a cualquiera que los observara en ese momento, se repetían sin pausa ni orden escenas de cuerpos humanos, desnudos, sudados, amontonados unos sobre otros, gimiendo de gozo y de excesos. Y, detrás de ese aglutinamiento deforme, casi monstruoso, pero aún así extrañamente tentador, una figura delgada y de refulgentes ojos violáceos pronunciando un nombre, una y otra vez. Él también lo repitió, saboreando cada sílaba:

—...Pride... Pride... Pride... Yo soy Pride... Yo soy...

Se paró en seco casi de un salto al reconocer la puerta. Ahora se acordaba; estaba dirigiéndose a su casa. Su casa, en donde vivía con su hermano Alphonse, su asquerosamente inocente hermano Alphonse, tan inocente que no había acertado en descubrir lo hundido y atormentado que estaba quien vivía bajo el mismo techo. Su casa, en donde había vivido su madre, quien lo abandonó cuando más creía necesitarla. Su casa, en donde había vivido su padre; no encontraba palabras suficientemente abominables para cualificarlo. Se dio cuenta que de pronto sentía demasiado, que su corazón latía muy rápido, que tanto destape de sentimientos le provocaba náuseas. Sin ganas de buscar su propia llave, oprimió el botón del timbre.

De haber contado con su percepción normal del entorno, habría oído voces lejanas dentro y le hubiese parecido extraño que tardaran tanto en abrirle. Pero no pensó en nada similar ni se movió hasta varios minutos después, cuando los cerrojos crujieron y detrás de la puerta pintada de color crema apareció un rostro conocido.

—Ed... —dijo la rubia muchacha con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos azules, vidriosos, intentaban comunicarle algo que su boca no se animaba a advertir. Los labios le temblaban.

Pero para él, que tenía la mirada y la mente en un sitio bastante lejano, los signos de esa realidad eran mudos e invisibles. Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, obligando a la muchacha a hacerse a un lado y a empacharse con sus advertencias indecibles y sus temores.

—¡Bienvenido!—oyó que una voz desconocida exclamaba con entusiasmo apenas la claridad de la sala de estar lo cegó casi por completo. En cuanto recuperó la capacidad de ver, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron dos bultos que yacían sobre el suelo. En uno de ellos reconoció a su hermano menor, atado de pies y manos y amordazado. Y en el otro, encontrándose en las mismas condiciones, reconoció a... No. Imposible.

—Tú...

"_... ¿qué haces aquí?"_, fueron las palabras que se sucedieron en sus pensamientos. Durante una milésima de segundo se desorientó, preguntándose dónde demonios las había oído. Sin embargo, enseguida retornó a la situación. No había tiempo para otra cosa. La sangre parecía haberse suicidado de su cuerpo con tanta violencia que le dolían las venas. Su corazón insistía en enterrársele en el estómago.

—¡¡NOO!!

El agudo grito femenino lo forzó a girarse sobre sus talones por acto reflejo. Pronto comprendió el motivo de tan estridente sonido: alguien, un hombre joven, le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza. Esa cabeza que hasta hacía unos minutos se hallaba tan adormilada, tan volátil, y ahora amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento debido a semejantes niveles de aturdimiento. Al hombre no lo conocía. Winry, la chica rubia(acababa de atrapar su nombre de entre las miles de palabras que viajaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz), lloraba.

—No es mi intención matar a la muchacha, Edward, así que si haces lo que te ordeno y la inmovilizas del mismo modo que ella tan obedientemente ató a tu padre y a tu hermano, la dejaré con vida.

Winry lloraba con más ganas, balbuceando —¡Perdón! ¡Lo siento!—entre lágrimas y gimoteos. El aludido no se movía.

—¿No piensas hacerlo?—continuó el extraño. —Bueno, tu amiguita accedió a abrirte la puerta calladita la boca porque le aseguré que si se negaba mataría a Alphonse, cosa que de todas maneras pienso hacer, así que está bien que no confíes en mí. Yo tampoco lo haría—agregó con sorna, mostrando sus dientes un poco filosos tras esbozar una macabra sonrisa. Al no vislumbrar, nuevamente, ninguna reacción de parte del muchacho, estiró la mano para tomar a Winry por los cabellos y la arrastró hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y colocando una silla para evitar que escapara. —¡Y nada de gritos o tendré que matarte a ti también!

Por unos instantes permanecieron callados, oyendo el llanto entrecortado proveniente del baño. Luego, Alphonse, quien había logrado deshacerse de la mordaza, interrumpió el falso silencio:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?—quiso saber, habiendo reconocido a Greed como el guitarrista de Pewflexxx.

—¿Que qué quiero? Mh... Digamos que estoy haciéndole un favor a alguien. Mi amante es terriblemente lento, así que me ocuparé de lo que él ya tendría que haber hecho.— Extrajo un cuchillo de una de sus botas de cuero y se acercó a Edward, quien no había dejado de observarlo fijamente, aunque sin expresar absolutamente nada con su mirada. —Veamos... ¿qué te habría hecho él? Bueno, más allá de todo lo que ya te hizo. Quizá... quizá te habría arrancado uno de esos lindos ojitos dorados que tienes.

Alphonse chilló de terror cuando Greed apoyó la punta del cuchillo sobre el párpado superior de su hermano mayor, pero Edward ni se movió.

—Vamos... ¿No vas a gritar? ¿A suplicar clemencia? ¿Ni siquiera a temblar?

Nada. El rubio parecía en trance aún con los ojos fijos en los del guitarrista. Apenas se lo notaba respirar. Aquella actitud irritó muchísimo a Greed, quien, sin pensarlo, le asestó un fuerte golpe con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza.

La habitación se colmó de los gritos de un atemorizado Alphonse, pero ninguna visible reacción se produjo en Edward.

—¿Así que quieres hacerte el duro, eh? Bien... entonces, te arrancaré los dos ojos y te los haré tragar, y luego te cortaré todos los dedos de las manos y te los introduciré uno a uno en el trasero antes de hacerle lo mismo o algo peor a tu hermanito. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te parece nada eso?

Y, como la respuesta a todas las amenazas fue siempre la misma, Greed perdió todo control sobre sí mismo y le clavó la hoja entera del cuchillo en uno de sus hombros para finalmente oír el tan esperado grito de dolor de su víctima. Ésta cayó de bruces al suelo, notando cómo una mancha color bordó se expandía en su ropa. El dolor era tan real, tan real...

—¿Sabes, chico?—le dijo, viendo cómo éste se retorcía con el frío metal aún incrustado en su profunda herida.—No son de gustarme este tipo de cosas, pues la tortura y el sadismo son más asuntos de mi amante. Pero si hay algo que me enfurece, es que toquen mis pertenencias... ¡Mis pertenencias no-se-tocan!—exclamaba mientras aferraba el mango del cuchillo para agrandarle la herida.

Fue en el instante en que Edward creyó que se desmayaría a causa del sufrimiento, cuando se oyó a la puerta de entrada abrirse de un golpe. Greed intentó recuperar su arma del cuerpo del joven, pero aquella se encontraba demasiado hundida, así que no logró extraerla ni tampoco hacer reaccionar la mano que llevaba la pistola antes de que Envy le diera una patada que terminó por arrojarlo al suelo.

—Pero miren quién llegó a la fiesta—dijo el castaño, incorporándose sin dificultad y aprovechando que Envy no se había acercado lo suficiente para apuntarle. Éste, reparando por primera vez en el arma de fuego, apretó los dientes y se recriminó el haber escogido un amante tan imbécil.

* * *

**¿Hay alguien por ahí todavía?**

**PD: La frase que Edward recuerda (_"Tú... ¿qué haces aquí?"_) es algo que Envy le dijo en el primer capítulo, cuando lo reconoció a la salida del antro, antes de violarlo =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aunque no fueron muchos, estoy contenta por sus reviews. Como me había pasado más de un año sin actualizar, pensé que ya nadie leería esto. Gracias.**

* * *

—¿Qué forma de agradecerme es esa? ¿No me vas a dar las gracias por dejarte a los mocosos en bandeja?—cuestionó Greed, medio en serio, medio en broma(porque había que ser _demasiado_ idiota para no intuir el curso que había tomado la relación entre esos dos), alejándose con cautela de Envy para evitar un posible ataque de su parte.

—Cállate, Greed. ¿Qué mierda tenías pensado hacer?

—¿Mierda? La misma mierda que tú. ¿O me equivoco?

—¡Cállate!

—Oh, y veo que aún no te has percatado de la _pequeña_ ofrenda _extra_ que te espera detrás de ti—agregó el castaño, entornando los ojos y sonriendo con satisfacción.

Envy le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, sabiendo que el tipo podría llegar a ser casi tan despiadado e hijo de puta como él, pero su curiosidad no le permitió resistirse. Y cuando finalmente echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, lo vio. A él, ¡sí, a él! Al maldito, al bastardo, al que había sido más hijo de puta y más patético que él y Greed juntos. Quiso gritar algo, probablemente un balbuceo similar a un insulto, pero el disgusto y al mismo tiempo la excitación por ver ese rostro eran tales que se le había secado la boca. No siendo capaz de hacer ni pensar nada más, se acercó con rapidez a Edward, su hermoso Pride que ahora no ocupaba ningún lugar en su mente, quien se hallaba aún de bruces en el suelo, le arrancó el cuchillo del hombro, ignorando su alarido de dolor, y dio grandes zancadas con el firme objetivo de atacar a su progenitor.

Greed hizo una buena elección, pues ninguna otra cosa hubiese detenido al febril deseo de sangre de Envy que no fuera el disparo que efectuó a la pared más cercana a éste. El peliverde se paralizó, rogando que la bala no hubiese sido dirigida a la única persona que le importaba que no muriese aquella noche. Se giró muy despacio, con los ojos muy abiertos. El corazón parecía latirle en los oídos. Edward estaba ahora del todo acostado sobre el piso, profiriendo roncos gemidos y apretándose la herida del hombro con fuerza. No parecía haber sido lastimado en ningún otro lugar. Liberó el aire de sus pulmones, aliviado.

—No, amor mío. Yo tengo el arma más grande, así que las cosas se harán a mí modo. Nadie morirá hasta que yo lo ordene, y cuando lo hagan será del modo en que yo lo ordene, ¿entendido?

—Si serás un hijo de puta, bueno para nada...

—¡Shh! No estás en posición de insultarme, cariño. Ahora, suelta el cuchillo o le vuelo los sesos a tu _amado_ Edward.

El aludido se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo un millón de insultos. Conocía sobradamente a Greed y sabía que hablaba en serio. La situación era tan perfecta, tan sublime, y él tenía que estar allí, arruinándolo todo con su estupidez innata. Muy a su pesar arrojó el cuchillo, no dando con ninguna solución que les salvara el pellejo a él y al recién nacido Pride.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?—preguntó, con asco en la voz y en la expresión del rostro.—¿Me vas a matar a mí también?

—Quizá. No lo sé. Estoy improvisando. ¿Qué, no se nota?

"_Tu cerebro es una improvisación",_ quiso contestarle.

—Bien, ahora toma esa soga que está sobre la mesa y ata a Edward.

Obedeció sin mencionar palabra. Luego del disparo, los sollozos de la joven que se hallaba encerrada en el baño se habían hecho constantes y más fuertes. Envy se preguntó quién demonios sería y qué perversiones tendría reservadas el secuestrador para ella. Mientras tomaba la soga de la mesa le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Hohenheim. Éste lo observaba con incredulidad y horror. Era tan patético como lo recordaba. No se detuvo mucho a mirarlo. Temía que las ganas de torturarlo y asesinarlo fueras más de lo que pudiera resistir. Sin duda, sus sentimientos por Edward, sean éstos los que fueren, lo habían vuelto débil. Pero continuaba resistiéndose a resignar a él. De Hohenheim podría encargarse después, luego de darle su merecido a Greed.

Tuvo suerte. En cuanto se acercó al ser doliente que era Edward, Greed no volvió a tomar la precaución de alejarse para dejar suficiente distancia. Aprovechó semejante descuido para dar un gran salto y abalanzarse sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. El arma se disparó, haciendo un agujero en el techo. Luego, se oyó el sonido del metal pesado impactando contra el suelo. Envy y Greed se batían ahora en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos era mucho mejor que el otro, aunque Envy era notablemente más ágil y escurridizo, y Greed más fuerte, cualidad que terminó por otorgarle la victoria. Aferrando al otro por la verdosa cabellera, le asestó la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared más cercana hasta que la cantidad de sangre manante le pareció la apropiada.

Alphonse sollozaba, convencido aún de que Envy estaba de su parte.

—Bien...—dijo Greed, rengueando hasta la mesa luego de volver a tomar su arma, y arrastrando a Envy de los cabellos. Sonrió al ver que Edward estaba perfectamente despierto, observando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.—Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿no te gustaría saber lo que tu querido Envy te hizo aquella noche? Aunque ni él mismo recuerde qué demonios te hizo... Tú sabes, el efecto de las drogas y todo eso. Imagino que no le habrás creído cuando vino a tu casa con el cuento de que era una buena persona y pretendía ayudarte, ¿no? Porque en realidad... —continuó mientras colocaba a Envy boca abajo sobre la mesa. Éste apenas profirió un quejido, pues los tremendos golpes en la cabeza lo habían dejado inmovilizado—... en realidad, él vino aquí para matarlos a ambos y así deshacerse de todos los que supieran acerca de las cosas horrendas que cometió contigo, Ed.

Se acercó a Envy y le quitó los mechones verdes de la cara, asegurándose que por un buen rato no tendría fuerzas suficientes para resistirse. No sabía qué haría con exactitud, pero no tenía dudas de que le habían estado tomando el pelo, y alguien debía pagar por ello. Comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, oyendo los sollozos del pequeño Alphonse como el único sonido de la casa, además de la respiración agitada de Envy.

—Permítanme hacerles una demostración de ello en vivo. Aunque, lamento informarles, tendrá que ser una adaptación más suave ya que debería utilizar el cuchillo, y está un poco lejos.

En el momento en que lo penetró, de un movimiento rápido y sin lubricación alguna, Envy apretó los puños y los dientes, profiriendo un escalofriante grito de dolor. Estaba aturdido y mareado, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir el miembro de Greed haciéndose paso con brutalidad entre sus músculos rígidos y el sufrimiento que esto le provocaba. Sus quejidos, ásperos y entrecortados, se entremezclaban con las esporádicas risas de su agresor y el siempre insistente llanto de Alphonse, cada vez más desesperado.

—He cambiado de parecer—comentó Greed de pronto, observando que Edward se esforzaba por ponerse de pie. Había detenido sus envestidas pero no parecía dispuesto a separarse del cuerpo del peliverde. —No mataré al hermano menor a cambio de algo: Edward, toma el cuchillo; vas a asesinar a tu padre.

—¡No!—exclamó Envy, como volviendo de la muerte por la simple idea de que sería otro y no él mismo el asesino del bastardo. Demasiadas veces había fantaseado con ello, demasiadas veces lo había planeado, anhelado y ensayado en su imaginación. —¡No te atrevas, Greed! ¡No te...! ¡Agh!

Los huesos y la garganta de Envy gimieron al unísono en el momento en que sus brazos fueron sujetados a la fuerza detrás de su espalda.

—Claro que me atrevo. Y creo que él también.

Y tenía razón. Sin rechistar, Edward se había agachado, no sin torpeza, para recoger el cuchillo cubierto de su propia sangre. Miró a su padre, y luego a su hermano menor, y luego otra vez a su padre. Apretó sus dedos alrededor del mango del arma para sostenerla con firmeza.

—Edward... te juro que si lo haces... mataré yo mismo a Alphonse...—amenazó Envy con dificultad.

—Y yo puedo matar en cualquier momento a quien se me antoje, incluyéndote a ti, así que no amenaces al aire. Ah, y Edward, quiero que lo mates de la forma más instantánea que se te ocurra; dale al corazón, o a la cabeza, donde sea que lo mate rápido y sin dolor, ¿de acuerdo?

Envy apenas atinó a quejarse, incómodo, violado y lastimado como estaba. De haber tenido una mínima oportunidad de detener la basura que acababa de maquinar aquel idiota, la hubiese puesto en práctica. Pero no podía ni moverse ni ya casi hablar. Tan sólo le restaba quejarse, y no quería dar el gusto de hacer tal cosa.

Edward, lenta pero decididamente, avanzaba hacia el objetivo que le habían encomendado. Hohenheim intentaba decir algo, o quizá gritar de desesperación, bajo la mordaza. Alphonse le rogaba que se detuviera. A varios se les ocurrió que quizá ni siquiera hubiese sido necesario proponer ninguna tregua; puede que Edward hubiese actuado de igual forma aún sabiendo que todos serían asesinados.

Mientras levantaba el brazo para cobrar impulso, oía un coro repitiendo _"¡No! ¡No lo hagas!"_ a su alrededor.

—¡¡Nii-san!!

—Lo siento, Al... —habló el rubio por primera vez.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, nii-san?! ¡Es nuestro padre! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No puedes!

—Lo siento—repitió en el mismo tono apagado de voz. —Pero no puedo hacerlo. No sé si este tipo te hubiese dejado ir de haber hecho lo que me pedía, pero... No puedo hacerlo.

—Nii-san... —suspiró el menor. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no le habían permitido notar cómo le había temblado a su hermano la mano que empuñaba el cuchillo.

La sonrisa de alivio que se había formado en el rostro de Alphonse resultó tan incongruente con la situación que éste enseguida se preocupó por borrarla. No existía, sin embargo, nada más lejano al alivio en el rostro o en la mente de Edward.

—Tsk... Qué aburrido—se quejó Greed antes de apuntar y disparar.

* * *

**Como verán, dejamos atrás los pósters de los Ramones y las canciones de los Sex Pistols para volver al estilo crudo del primer capítulo.**

**Edward está medio histérico y no se decide entre ser Edward o Pride, así que no le hagan caso... **

**¡Falta poco para el final!**


	11. Chapter 11

El alarido en el que todos habían prorrumpido había sido tan escalofriante que pocos de los presentes creían haber oído algo así antes. Cada espacio, cada centímetro de la casa se había colmado de él. Todos los objetos y el mobiliario habían gritado. La casa había gritado. El responsable de semejantes clamores, en cambio, reía con ganas mientras la sangre se expandía bajo el cuerpo inmóvil y ya sin vida. Hohenheim yacía, por fin, sin vida. El suelo, frío y duro, sostenía su cuerpo como un altar tosco y mal improvisado. Los demás, ahora callados y atónitos, incrédulos, pronunciaban en silencio sus oraciones, sus maldiciones.

Aquél había sido el peor error de su vida. Oh, indudablemente lo había sido. Porque Envy, aún sujetado por mil ataduras y con todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, hubiese sido capaz de revolverse y luchar hasta liberarse, como efectivamente lo hizo. La pistola, nuevamente, voló lejos. Por algún capricho del Universo, cayó a los pies de Edward.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El hombre que los amenazaba, Envy, su padre... ¿estaba muerto? Todo era tan confuso. Su mente daba vueltas, vueltas, más vueltas... y él no sabía qué debía decir o hacer. No sabía si llorar a su padre o alegrarse, ayudar a su hermano, repudiar a Envy o a Greed, o a ambos. Mientras las dudas y la confusión parecían haber congelado cualquier impulso de actuar, éstos últimos saltaban, se golpeaban, se pateaban, se mordían, como dos bestias salvajes. Envy estaba fuera de sí. Daba la impresión de que en sus ojos se había instaurado un brillo de pura demencia. La sangre, tanto propia como ajena, manchaba el piso y las paredes.

De repente, como una súbita inspiración, las palabras llegaron a su boca. El ruido que produjo el seguro de la pistola al ser jalado distrajo a ambos rockeros de su cruenta riña.

—Yo... Yo ya lo sabía.

—¿Eh?—fue todo lo que ellos, inmóviles, atinaron a decir.

—Yo... he recordado todo acerca de aquella noche. Pero nada ha cambiado.

En el rostro de Envy se dibujó, a pesar de las circunstancias y la insoportable frustración, una enorme sonrisa. Lo había logrado. Ése era Pride. Ése era completamente suyo.

—Ahora, vete—le ordenó al guitarrista. —Ya ha habido demasiada sangre derramada por hoy para mi gusto. Envy te dará caza, en su momento.

Por algún motivo que tenía que ver, más que con estar siendo amenazado por un arma de fuego, con aquellos ojos helados, Greed se puso lentamente de pie y luego, aumentando la velocidad, salió por la puerta con una expresión que recordaba a la incomprensión y al miedo. Quizá acabara de darse cuenta que, efectivamente, Envy concretaría su malograda venganza con él. Y ahora no estaba solo.

Edward relajó el brazo, dejando el arma sobre la mesa. Ya no había peligro. Luego se agachó junto al cadáver de su padre. Todavía tenía los ojos a medio cerrar, exhibiendo una pizca del horror que habían sido sus últimos instantes de conciencia. A su hermano menor casi se le había ido el alma en lágrimas. Una punzada de dolor se le alojó en la parte izquierda del pecho.

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el dolor no era puramente espiritual, pues al bajar la vista se encontró con un fino dedo hurgando en el hoyo que había dejado la hoja del cuchillo. Giró la cabeza, hallando a Envy, quien se había acomodado detrás suyo y lo observaba de la manera en que se observan las cosas o demasiado amadas, o demasiado aborrecidas. Un segundo más tarde, su nuca impactaba sobre el suelo de parquet gastado, cosa que le arrancó un torpe y breve gemido. Algunas gotas de sangre fueron vencidas por la gravedad, cayendo del reciente dedo invasor y deslizándose por su rostro. No experimentó miedo, sino un arrobamiento que no era ni positivo ni negativo, pero que concentraba toda su capacidad de percepción y atención en aquellos dientes blanquísimos y aquellos ojos rebosantes de algún sentimiento imposible de explicar.

—Tú... Esto no ha sido más que tu culpa... Tendría que haberte matado desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me he tenido que dejar llevar tan repugnantemente?

Las frases que Envy pronunciaba se apilaban unas sobre otras y eran apenas inteligibles, pues a su ataque de locura se sumaban sus heridas y el gran cansancio por lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Resultaba normal que a Edward le costara entenderle, siendo sus hombros zamarreados una y otra vez con extrema violencia. Sus brazos, a los costados de su cuerpo, reposaban como peso muerto, mientras que en la entrepierna sentía la presión que estaba provocando la rodilla del otro. De pronto, contrario a cualquier expectativa, sonrió.

—Envy... Tú... Tú me has hecho abrir los ojos. Tú me has... creado... Aceptaré el destino que me impongas...

El aludido apretó los dientes y el agarre del hombro herido. Fue testigo de las lágrimas que abandonaron los ojos dorados en cuanto sus manos decidieron apretar ahora su cuello y mancharlo también de rojo. Hizo presión, percibiendo el flujo que recorría furiosamente venas y arterias. Parte de esa sangre era suya, al igual que la que seguía manando de la herida mortal de su padre.

—Mierda... ¿por qué carajo tendrán que ser todos tan cursis?—se quejó.

Apenas su cuello fue liberado y el aire volvió a entrar con libertad por su garganta, Edward se colocó boca abajo y tosió. Envy, por su parte, se hizo a un lado, sentándose en el piso, aún maldiciendo su debilidad. Odiaba admitir que si Pride moría, entonces el haber perdido la oportunidad de asesinar a su padre sería en vano. Pero, más que nada, odiaba admitir que no _deseaba_ la muerte de Pride. Mientras se recriminaba tales cosas, unos dedos lo suficientemente cálidos como para contrastar con la temperatura de su piel le rozaron la mejilla. Los ojos dorados ya no vertían lágrimas al contemplarlo. Estaban limpios. Por el contrario, las ropas de Pride se encontraban sucias y desgarradas, y había restos de sangre y de mugre tanto en su piel como en su pelo revuelto. Semejante visión provocó en el peliverde una oleada de voluptuosidad.

—Eres un imbécil, Pride.

—¿De verdad creíste que me dejaría matar?

Envy frunció el entrecejo frente a lo que le planteaba.

—¿De verdad creíste que te mataría?

—Sí.

—Creíste bien.

Antes de que ninguno dijera nada más, se fundieron en un beso profundo y húmedo. Sus bocas sabían al gusto metálico y dulzón que tiene la sangre, y eso les agradó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?—cuestionó en un susurro el rubio una vez que se hubieron separado.

El peliverde, demasiado ocupado en ponerse de pie sin trastabillar, no se veía muy dispuesto a responderle. Prefirió en cambio dirigirse al baño con el objetivo de asearse un poco y así evitar las predecibles miradas cargadas de sospecha y horror cuando saliera a la calle(cosa que pensaba hacer muy pronto). Los huesos de su maltrecho cuerpo crujieron un poco en cuanto utilizó su fuerza para quitar la silla que trababa la puerta. Algo que definitivamente no esperaba era que al abrirla saliera de allí la joven cautiva y, con ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, le golpeara en el pecho con uno de sus puños. La muchacha también pareció confundida al darse cuenta que la víctima de su ataque no se trataba de la persona esperada. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles durante una fracción de segundo. Luego, Envy descendió la mirada, encontrándose con la pequeña mano sosteniendo el mango de una tijera. El resto de ésta había desaparecido en su pecho, de donde comenzaba a manar un líquido oscuro.

—Qué demo... —logró pronunciar antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente caer.

* * *

**Odien a Winry...** xD

* * *

**Tengo una novedad para contarles: resulta que a una amiga le gustó la historia de este fic y tiene pensado hacer una serie de animación original online. Obviamente los diseños de los personajes y sus nombres van a cambiarse, pero la historia va a ser en gran parte igual. Por el momento tenemos muy poco hecho del proyecto, y quizá nos tome unos cuantos, eh... ¿años? xD Igual supongo que para cuando suba el próximo capítulo ya habrá página web.**

**Sea como sea, si les interesa y quieren, me gustaría que me dejaran su dirección de email para contactarlos cuando haya novedades al respecto.**

**¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Como les comenté, ya tenemos página web del proyecto de animación de esta historia: w w w. the-shadhenfreud-project. com . ar**

**Allí pueden ver más o menos de qué tratará y unirse a la Newsletter para cuando haya novedades.**

**Los dejo con el fic...**

**

* * *

  
**

Envy miró a su alrededor y suspiró, complacido. Era un hermosísimo día de primavera, cálido, sin una sola nube en el cielo, con una suave brisa que parecía acariciarle la piel. Desde donde se encontraba, el jardín delantero de su nueva casa, podía oír las risas que los niños emitían mientras jugaban. Quién hubiese dicho que alguna vez él se convertiría en tan buen padre de tres encantadores niños, y que ello lo haría tan dichoso. Permaneció un rato más oyendo aquel coro angelical al igual que admirando el espectáculo que le presentaban rosas y margaritas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no partía pronto, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Como asistente de animador de fiestas infantiles no ganaba mucho, pero al menos se sentía feliz dando una mano en lo que podía. De los gastos más grandes, como lo eran los impuestos o los servicios, se encargaba su esposa, la mujer con el cabello rubio más bonito que hubiese visto jamás. Se habían conocido en una situación bastante poco propicia para encontrar al amor de sus vidas, pero el punto es que se enamoraron casi al instante. Ella, al verlo por primera vez, le había atravesado el corazón(literalmente, se podría decir) para nunca salir de él.

Ahora, mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta color caqui y cruzaba la cerca, la sonrisa de Envy se ensanchaba. El pensar en cómo conoció a su esposa le acababa de hacer acordar el suceso que había provocado un cambio de 180 grados en su vida. Claro, a quién no le cambia la vida tras hallarse cara a cara con la muerte. Las tres semanas que había pasado en terapia intensiva corriendo mortal peligro le abrieron los ojos y lograron hacerle otorgar un nuevo valor a todas las cosas. Había renacido.

También se acordó de su familia. De su difunto padre, al cual le llevaba flores de cuando en cuando como muestra de perdón. De Alphonse, su amable medio hermanito. Y de Edward(Edward, no Pride, como tontamente se le había ocurrido llamarle), a quien ahora trataba como debía tratar, o sea, como a un estimado hermano, sin cometer ninguna aberración ni perversidad más. Tanto pensar en ellos le dio a Envy ganas de visitarlos. Curiosamente, al observar su reloj pulsera notó que había leído mal la hora y que todavía le faltaba tiempo para entrar a trabajar. Pasaría un rato a saludarlos.

De camino a casa de su querida familia, silbó una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh. No conocía su nombre, pero le gustaba mucho esa melodía. Lo ponía de buen humor y le recordaba cosas bonitas(de su nueva vida, claro está, porque no había nada bonito que recordar antes de eso). Un punk que transitaba en sentido contrario por la misma acera le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y gritó: _"¡Maricón!"_, probablemente debido a la canción que salía de sus labios. Sintió pena por el muchacho. Apenas podía creer que él había sido muy similar en el pasado.

—Oh, ya he llegado—se dijo para sí, reconociendo la puerta y las bonitas plantas que asomaban por la ventana del comedor.

Volvió a consultar el reloj; aún tenía tiempo.

_Ding dong._

Mientras aguardaba, se acomodó el cabello. Ahora había vuelto al negro, su color natural. Las plantas se veían bien con el color verde, no su cabeza.

—¡Voy!—se oyó del otro lado.

A lo lejos, un pájaro cantó. Sonaba como una tijereta. El sol brillaba tanto que tuvo que taparlo con la mano para buscar al ave con la mirada. En cuanto escuchó que abrían la puerta y volvió los ojos al frente, se encontró con un muchacho de rubios cabellos alborotados y ropa de cuero ajustada que respiraba con dificultad. Montones de lágrimas parecían haber dejado gruesos surcos oscuros en sus mejillas.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué te ocurr...?

—¡Envy!—lo interrumpió éste.—¡NO SOPORTO QUE ME DES TANTO ASCO!—exclamó, levantando una mano. En ella empuñaba una gran tijera afilada.

—¡Dios mío!

Se despertó dando un alarido de horror, aferrándose el pecho a pesar del dolor que sentía en esa zona. Le llevó varios minutos calmarse y lograr que su mente dejara de repetir _"¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!" _como posesa. Las ganas de vomitar y las cuantas agujas pinchando sus venas no ayudaban mucho. ¿Había sido un sueño? Rogaba que así lo fuera, o de lo contrario se encargaría él mismo de recortarse el cuerpo en pedacitos hasta la muerte.

En cuanto por fin logró volver en sí y tranquilizarse, descubrió que una mujer castaña lo observaba desde un banco junto a su cama. Era Lust, la tecladista de Pewflexxx.

—Al fin despertaste—le dijo sin cambiar mucho la inexpresividad de su rostro.

—¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

—En un hospital, naturalmente. Acabas de despertarte de un coma.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Pride? ¿Se encuentra bien?—continuó interrogando mientras los últimos recuerdos se le aclaraban en la memoria, sin otorgarle especial importancia a lo que acababa de responderle.

—¿Pride? ¿Quién es ese? En fin, como te decía... Como no tenías seguro médico, entre todos nos encargamos de pagarte la internación, en especial Greed. Seguramente querrá que se lo devuel...

—¡¿GREED?! ¡Ese bastardo! ¿Cómo que ha pagado mi internación? ¿Aún no se ha escapado de la ciudad? No me digas que se atreve a seguir en la banda...

La mujer suspiró, curvando ligeramente sus carnosos labios hacia abajo. Envy acababa de reparar en su rostro, más maquillado que de costumbre, pero que aún así no lograba cubrir unas arrugas de los ojos que no recordaba haber visto antes.

—Envy, verás... Han ocurrido muchas cosas en este último _tiempo_—y puso especial acentuación en la palabra _"tiempo"_, cosa que sí llamó su atención.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡Mierda, dime!

De pronto, la actitud de Lust comenzaba a exasperarlo. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué eran esas muchas cosas que habían ocurrido?

—Envy, has estado en coma durante cinco años.

—¿Cinco... años?—repitió, sintiendo sus labios atrofiándose debido a la inesperada noticia.

—Desde entonces, Greed se ha vuelto el líder de Pewflexxx y, bueno... Nos ha ido muy bien. Ahora somos famosos a nivel mundial.

Si no fuera porque los ojos tienen un límite natural de abertura, los de Envy se hubiesen abierto infinitamente, de la misma forma que su boca. Los agudos y aislados sonidos que salieron de su garganta no llegaron a formar palabra alguna, cosa que de cierta forma fue un alivio. ¿Qué palabras coherentes podría haber enunciado?

—Además de eso, el estilo ha cambiado un poco...

—¿E-en qué sentido?

De pronto sintió miedo. Como si hubiese cometido un terrible error al formular aquella simple pregunta. Sí, probablemente, antes de conocer la respuesta, deseó que Lust nunca respondiera.

—Ahora tocamos pop. De hecho, en nuestro último concierto nos presentamos junto a La Oreja de Van Gogh...

—¡¡NOOO!!

* * *

**CHAN**

**jaja lamento haberlo dejado así. Éste iba a ser el último capítulo, pero me había quedado demasiado largo. Supongo que en estos días subiré lo que falta.**

**¡No olviden visitar la página!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, ya volvemos al eje de la historia después de lo bizarro del capítulo anterior xD**

**Para todos los que me amenazaron de muerte, aquí está el final...**

**

* * *

  
**

Por segunda vez, se despertó en una fría y blanquísima habitación hospitalaria. En esta oportunidad no había gritado "realmente", sino que lo único que oía era el aceleradísimo latido de su corazón y a una máquina marcando su pulso. Estaba vivo.

—¡Wow! ¡Está vivo, está vivo!—alguien dijo. Era la voz de Gluttony, quien, sentado junto a la voluptuosa Lust, agitaba las manos. Ninguno tenía arrugas, afortunadamente.

—¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?—se apresuró a preguntar.

—Hola, buenos días, ¿no? Hace cinco días. Estuviste muerto durante un minuto. Me pregunto si te habrá afectado de alguna manera...

Lo primero que Envy pensó fue que si de verdad había estado muerto, entonces aquello traía peores resultados que el estar drogado. No deseaba repetir tal experiencia. De repente se dio cuenta de la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh que sonaba desde el pasillo.

—¡Uff! Encima de tener que estar aquí, muriéndonos de aburrimiento, nos ponen esa música maricona—se quejó la mujer.— Envy, más te vale que después de esto nos invites mucha cerveza. Oh, y también te conviene ir buscándote un nuevo guitarrista si no quieres que Pewflexxx quede acabada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del peliverde. Tanta pesadilla y cosa maricona le había hecho olvidar por un momento la fatídica madrugada que había terminado por dejarlo en el hospital. Muerto. ¿Qué habría sido de Pride? Tenía miedo de preguntar. Se le ocurrían varias razones por las que podría haber perdido a su preciado rubio.

Otra vez fue sacudido por un temblor. Se acordó de su rubia atacante y del insólito lugar que había ocupado en su sueño.

Asco.

—Lust... ¿sabes algo de Pride?

—¿Pride? ¿De casualidad te refieres al bonito chico rubio que te acompañó aquí? Estaba lastimado también y debían atenderle su herida, pero él quería quedarse contigo. Obviamente, como no era familiar tuyo ni nada, no se lo permitieron, aunque estuvo un buen rato gritándoles que era tu hermano. Curioso, ¿no?

—Y tú... ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Lust dejó escapar una risita.

—Cariño, llevo más de dos horas aquí, y las enfermeras hablan hasta por los codos.

En el momento en que decía aquello, una joven enfermera entraba a la habitación, dirigiéndole a la mujer una mirada no muy amistosa.

—Ha concluido el tiempo de visitas. El paciente debe descansar.

"_¿Descansar más?", _se preguntó el paciente. En realidad sentía como si tuviese la peor resaca de su existencia(bueno, quizá no la peor), pero detestaba los hospitales y deseaba largarse de allí lo antes posible.

—Bien, nos vemos en cuanto te cures, cosa que espero que sea pronto. Adiós—se despidió la tecladista, dedicándole un beso en el aire mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

—Lust, Lust, ¿podemos ir a casa de Greed a comer palomitas y jugar videojuegos?

—No, Gluttony. Te dije que ya no volveremos a ver a Greed.

Afortunadamente, la recuperación no tardó mucho más. Al siguiente día Envy fue dado de alta, y abandonó el hospital con mil dudas y angustias carcomiéndole la mente. El sol brillaba enérgicamente en el cielo, provocando extraños espejismos en la contaminada urbe. Mientras avanzaba, a paso muy lento, le dio la sensación de que hacía siglos que no iba a su casa. Como si aquella madrugada en casa de los Elric hubiese durado cien años.

Estaba muerto. Hohenheim estaba muerto. Debía vivir con esa realidad.

Cuando colocó la llave en el picaporte, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su departamento se hallaba abierta. Luego recordó que la última vez había salido con tanta prisa y nervios que se había salteado cerrarla con llave. Tuvo suerte de que nadie se hubiese percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Todas sus pertenencias seguían allí, revueltas en el desorden acostumbrado. El tiempo parecía no haber avanzado en su ausencia.

Sus pesados pies lo llevaron a la única habitación, donde la luz permanecía encendida.

—Me cago en Dios... La energía me costará una millonada.

Resignado, oprimió el interruptor para apagarla, y luego encendió el equipo de música con la esperanza de calmarse un poco. Colocó en la lectora de discos compactos el de Pewflexxx, el cual habían grabado hacía un tiempo de forma independiente y se vendía actualmente en unas cuantas tiendas. Sin embargo, apenas comenzó a sonar la guitarra recordó algo desagradable y presionó el botón de _stop._

Antes de ponerse a resolver cualquier asunto, a pesar de que tenía varios urgentes, anhelaba dormir una larga siesta. Fue al acercarse a su cama que reparó en los brillantes mechones rubios que se asomaban entre las sábanas. Semejante descubrimiento lo dejó estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible?

Se trepó al colchón con cuidado, y en el proceso de taparse dejó al descubierto la blonda cabellera y media espalda desnuda. Sus manos se apresuraron a tocar aquella suave piel, celosas de los rayos del sol que la acariciaban tibiamente. Sus labios tampoco permanecieron tranquilos; comenzaron a dejar una hilera de besos siguiendo las pequeñas vértebras de la columna curvada hacia adelante. Frente a dichas caricias, el muchacho se vio arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo, girándose para encarar al responsable.

—Envy... —susurró, apenas separando los párpados. —¿Estoy soñando?

—Quién sabe—le contestó, abriéndole los labios con los suyos para fundirse en un profundo beso.

—Creí que habías muerto...

Su respuesta fueron más y más besos, desparramados éstos por su boca y su rostro, por su cuello y su pecho. Allí descubrió la herida aún no cicatrizada que tanto se parecía a la suya. Qué poco cuidado había tenido al arrancar el cuchillo de tan tierna carne. Quizá la cicatriz hubiese sido de menor tamaño de haber omitido esa acción. Pero le gustaba su forma y su dimensión, y sentía un poco de orgullo al contemplarla. Siempre habían sido de su agrado las cicatrices. Lo enteramente virtuoso y uniforme le aburría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo encontraste mi departamento?—quiso saber mientras lamía uno de sus pezones. Pride cerró suavemente los ojos, exhalando un suspiro.

—¿Acaso... me subestimas...? ...

Por supuesto que no lo subestimaba. Cada vez le quedaba más claro que, de lo contrario, estaría cayendo en un grave error. El rubio tampoco tardó mucho en encontrar el vendaje que cubría la herida que por poco lo había enviado a la tumba.

—¿Te duele? Se te abrirán los puntos si haces fuerza con los brazos para mantenerte encima mío. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

—Si sigues siendo tan compasivo conmigo, me harás enfurecer.

—Anda—le insistió, colocando las manos alrededor de su verdosa cabellera. —No seas tan terco y siéntate.

Envy obedeció, sentándose al borde del colchón y apoyando los pies en el suelo, no tanto a son de su salud, sino más bien por el tono travieso en el que se lo había pedido su amante. Éste, una vez conforme con su posición, se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a masajearle el sexo por encima del pantalón.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todo parecía enrarecido. La habitación, las respiraciones agitadas, los esporádicos jadeos, la luz clara que entraba por la ventana. Como si las cosas se hubiesen hundido en una quietud y una paz irreales. Como en un sueño. Quizá fuera cierto y él estuviese muerto. Pero qué importaba si se encontraba realmente en la Tierra o en el Infierno mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo las manos de Pride quitándole la ropa con aquella paciencia insoportable, y su cálida lengua humedeciendo su miembro.

Ni siquiera la muerte de su padre parecía afectarle tanto. ¿Era correcto que todo aparentara estar tan bien?

—Envy... —la vocecita ansiosa de Pride lo distrajo de sus inútiles cuestionamientos. —Te quiero dentro de mí...

Antes de cumplir con aquel deseo que latía dolorosamente en la mente de ambos, volvieron a besarse, acariciándose con la punta de los dedos. Luego, el rubio se incorporó, acomodando las piernas alrededor de las de Envy.

—Voy a hacerte gritar, Pride—le advirtió al oído.

En cuanto el peliverde sintió que su amante comenzaba a penetrarse, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de levantar las caderas para hundirse por completo en él. Tal como había predicho, un exquisito y prolongado gemido terminó con la quietud del ambiente, al tiempo que dos brazos se aferraban con fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

Sus heridas comenzaban a doler y a tirar peligrosamente, pero eso no produjo que se detuvieran o siquiera que aminoraran el ritmo. El cuerpo del rubio, cubierto de sudor, realizaba ondulantes movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, contrayéndose con fuerza cada vez que tomaba por completo el sexo dentro suyo. Se veía tan increíblemente hermoso...

Entonces Envy decidió que no deseaba que aquello acabara pronto, así que tomando al otro por la cintura lo recostó boca arriba sobre el colchón para volverlo a penetrar, con más calma, en esa posición. La almohada ahora se veía cubierta por mechones de cabello dorado y esmeralda perfectamente entremezclados. Terminaron de esa manera, fusionados en un cálido abrazo, apretando como si quisieran derretirse uno dentro del otro.

Se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas revueltas, exhaustos, procurando recuperar el aliento mientras no dejaban de lado a las caricias.

—Oye, Pride—le dijo, hallando entretenido recorrer el tabique de su nariz con la yema del dedo índice. —¿De casualidad sabes tocar la guitarra? Porque Pewflexxx no podrá volver a presentarse si no conseguimos un nuevo miembro.

—Um... Asistí a clases de pequeño y en la escuela tenía una pequeña banda.

—Je, con eso me basta. Lo agregaré a la lista de cosas que tengo pendiente enseñarte—declaró, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa maliciosa.

La somnolencia comenzaba a adueñarse de ambos muchachos, ejerciéndoles pesadez en los párpados relajados. Antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio, Envy comenzó a tararear una nueva melodía que acababa de ocurrírsele. Enseguida supo que jamás se había sentido tan satisfecho luego del sexo. Por primera vez en su vida, había hecho en la cama el amor, y no la guerra.

**¿FIN?**

**

* * *

**

**¡Síiii! ¡¡¡¡Ahí tienen el final dulzón que querían!!!! jajaja**

**¿Fin? No lo sé... Hace unas semanas mientras me bañaba se me ocurrió una posible continuación. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿La escribo? ¿Me seguirán?**

**De todas formas, gracias a los que me acompañaron hasta aquí.**

**Marquesa de Sade  
**


End file.
